Hidden Identity
by aki.ari
Summary: A princess runs away and chooses the role of a commoner. She hides behind a mask that shows no emotion or affection. When Pharoah Atem meets her will he be able to see through the mask. Set in ancient Egypt.
1. Chapter 1: Runaway

'Neferteri you are a disgrace and are not worthy of being my daughter I wish you would just dissapear!' Kendra's fathers voice echoed in her head as she grabbed Sakura her beautiful midnight black stallion from the field and rode off away from her lands.

Kendra was a 16 year old Egyptian princess with long cascading midnight hair with red streaks woven into it. She had perfect skin that was tanned from the hot sun. Her eyes were a deep crimson red. She wore a white top that tied behind her neck and back and showed her entire back as well as her mid drift that was made of the finest Egyptian silk. She had a short skirt that wrapped tightly around her waist and upper thighs showing of mostly all of her legs which was also composed of white Egyptian silk.

Her body was perfectly formed with beautifuly shaped curves and a flat slightly tonned stomach. Her legs were slender and strong for powerful kicks.

She had a marking of a serpent on her upper right arm. She wore a silver neclace with a golden talismen hanging from it with the carvings of two dragons on one side and an ancient form of Egyptian which she knew well. Unlike most of the other people in her land. Around her right wrist she wore a silver bracelet with blood red rubies embeded into it. On her left wrist she had a black silk cloth that was wrapped around it hiding the scars she caused herself.

Her full name is Kendra Neferteri Alansia. Her father the pharoah of lower Egypt is the only one who ever calls her Neferteri. Mostly the people in her land call her princess or Kendra.

She had been riding half a day now and stoped by a river to rest and allow Sakura to drink. "Sakura what do you think about us not going back?" Kendra asked Sakura as she sat gazing back in the direction of which they had come.

Sakura looked at her and sat down next to her pressing her forhead against Kendra's. 'Don't you think your father will worry?' Sakura asked in her mind "nah he doesn't care" Kendra said giving a light laugh.

Kendra had been granted a gift so that she could talk to Sakura through thier minds. Kendra thanked Ra every day for it. Sakura was the only one she felt comfortable talking to.

"Let's go Sakura" Kendra said as she climbed up onto Sakura's back.

Kendra had a bag with some things that she would need for her trip. She had just decided she wasn't going to go back home. She was heading north into the pharoah Atem's domain. She was hoping to make it to the furthest north of Egypt where her friend Evelyn lived with her father the pharoah of that domain.

Kendra had never met Atem nor has she stayed in his lands she had never even passed through it. Evelyn had always came to visit her.

Kendra was not completely sure of the way to get to her friend but Sakura did. Kendra was hoping that her father wouldn't send out any of the gaurds to find her. She didn't really think he would but she wasn't sure.

Ever since her mother had died everything changed, especially her father.

Kendra stoped at nightfall to rest with Sakura. both slept and when the first rays of sunlight caressed Kendra's face she awoke and they were on their way. She would stop in a small village still in her lands but far from the palace, and rest there as she helped out if she was needed.

She was traveling as Kendra not Neferteri or princess she acted as if she was just another commener who moved from place to place.

'I will not have my title rule me I will earn my own respect' Kendra thought as they neared the village.


	2. Chapter 2: Fight With A Gaurd

As Kendra entered the village some of the people started to whisper amongst themselves. 'Kendra these people are talking about you' Sakura said in her mind 'don't worry about them let's find a place on the far side of this town to rest' Kendra thought back to her. Sakura kept walking until a man aproached them.

"Hello stranger" the man said "hello" Kendra said "what buisness do you have here?" he asked as politely as he could being afraid of her intentions.

"I wish to stay the night at the far end of this village. I will be on my way in the morning. If my services are needed I can provide them" Kendra said formaly. "What are you capable of?" the man asked.

"I can cook, sew and clean" Kendra said "you mean us no harm?" a woman asked coming out of the crowd "I do not wish to cause any trouble all I wish is to stay here while my horse rests from our traveling, while i'm here I would be pleased to help with anything I am capable of doing then I shall leave in the morning" Kendra said with respect towards the woman.

"We will allow you to stay but your services are not needed here" the man said "I will then proceed to the far side of this village so I can make good time tomorrow morning" Kendra said. The man nodded with aproval as Sakura started to walk again.

Kendra and Sakura stopped just at the edge of the village.

'People are more suspicious than they used to be' Sakura thought 'that is true but they have a right to be like that. It is their home and they are entitled to ask the intentions of people they don't know' Kendra thought back.

As the day passed Kendra helped out some of the women with their work. As the sun fadded from the sky to bring out the moon Kendra went to Sakura nad slept.

She woke the next day when the first rays of sunlight carresed her face. She waved a goodbye to the villigers who were awake and took of.

"We should be in the pharoah Atem's domain by tonight if all goes well" Kendra said. 'We will reach the city that he lives in by morning if we travel through the night' Sakura thought to her.

"You need to rest as do I we will begin to travel in the morning" Kendra said 'it's about a half days journey' Sakura thought. "We will reach there around noon tomorrow then?" Kendra asked 'yes' Sakura thought.

They continued to travel for the rest of that day stopping a few times by a river or pond that they came across, to rest and drink.

By night fall they reached the end of her domain and the begining of pharoah Atem's.

"Let's rest now, in the morning we will cross to his lands" Kendra said as they stoped just before pharoah Atem's lands.

Kendra looked at the two stone statues that towered over her that marked the end and begining or each land.

"I'll miss my own lands where I know my way around but once i'm with you Sakura i'll be fine" Kendra said softly as she let her gaze fall to the ground as she slowly drifted of into sleep.

The night passed and Kendra was up a while before the sun had risen. She and Sakura started to travel.

They reached the city in which the pharoah lived at around noon. A few of the villigers there were looking at her in an odd way like they've never seen a person just pass through the city.

'Sakura how far is the next city?' Kendra asked in her mind not liking the looks they were being given. 'About a day and a half' Sakura thought back to her.

"You there" a gaurd called Kendra looked over to the man who was aproaching her. 'A gaurd, what the hell does he want' Kendra thought to herself.

"Yes" Kendra spoke "what buisness do you have here?" he asked in an annoyed tone 'i have no wish to cause any trouble but i'm not liking his attitude that tone of voice is enought to make me want to put him in his place, but i'll just toy with him a bit' Kendra thought mentaly smirking.

"I asked you a question now answer it!" the gaurd yelled "what buisness is it of yours?" Kendra asked with her neutral expression never changing.

"You will answer me now" the gaurd said "and what if I don't?" Kendra asked. At this the people standing near started to talk amongst themselves. It was one thing to talk back but being a girl and talking back was almost instant death.

"Get of that horse woman" the soldier orderd "why should I?" Kendra asked "because I said so" he said his voice showing how angry he was getting.

"Well i'm quite comfortable up here and have no intentions of moving" Kendra spoke with no expression in her voice. "If you won't come down of your own will I shall make you come down" he said grinning evily.

"And what makes you think you can?" Kendra asked the man took out a whip and whipped it towards her. Kendra caught the end of the whip and coiled it around her wrist as she pulled causing the gaurd to stumble forwards.

She let go of the whip and looked at him "if you were planning on pulling me of the horse you better think again and I do not apriciate you atempting to whip me" She said her voice stilll neutral betraying no emotions.

"You bitch how dare you talk to me in that manner!" the gaurd yelled "very easily" Kendra said.

The gaurd took out a sword and atempted to cut her. Kendra gestured for Sakura to move and they doged the attack.

"I would also apriciate if you did not attack me while i'm on my horse if she was to get hurt your suffering would only increase" Kendra said sliding of of Sakura's back.

The gaurd lunged at her with the sword, missing her as she flipped backwards. Kendra drew her sais and held them in rest position.

"Your aim is terrible" Kendra said smirking. "I'll cut you to pieces you bitch!" the gaurd yelled attacking again. He missed and Kendra flicked out her sai and cut him on the cheek with it then she returned them both to rest position.

The people near the two who were fighting backed away to give them room and were continuing to talk about Kendra.

"Power is nothing without speed" Kendra said the gaurd used his speed instead of only his power and still missed as Kendra cut his other cheek.

"Speed is nothing without acuracy, which you don't have" she said going on the offensive and attacing him. she cut his left arm and then followed the asult with her right hand and punched him sending him stumbling backwards.

"Who says a girl can't pack a punch" a gaurd said walking towards her. "My name is Marik" he said "shut up Marik i'm trying to kill her and you're flirting with her" the gaurd said as he regained his composure.

"Stay at your distance gaurd or I will not hesitate to attack" Kendra said glaring daggers into Marik's eyes.

The other gaurd attacked Kendra again this time instead of avoiding the attack she blocked and countered. Cutting open the gaurds right arm.

The gaurd attacked her again she jumped backwards to avoid the attack and almost ran into the bystanders. The gaurd attacked again this time almost hitting a child as he did so.

"Watch your attacks fool do not make the mistake of killing another" Kendra said firmly. "You would care?" the gaurd asked. Kendra didn't answer she just eyed him trying to figure out what he was getting at.

"Let's see" he said grabbing a child and holding his sword to their neck. "Drop your weapon and i'll let the child go" he said. Kendra dropped her sai's and waited till he released the child.

She ran up to him and flipped over him and then instantly kicked him hitting him right in the middle of his back sending him crashing into the ground.

"Fool, just because I have no weapon doesn't mean I can't fight" Kendra said retrieving her sais.

The gaurd grabbed another child and held the sword at her throat and smiled an evil smile. "You come here now" he said "gladly Kendra said running up to him. The gaurd was using the child as a sheild so that Kendra wouldn't attack.

The young girl had started to cry from being shifted around so roughly. 'I have to do something he is hurting the child' Kendra thought. She then thought of something.

She dropped her weapons and went to her knees and bowed her head down. "Let the child go" she said "very nice" the gaurd said releasing the child. He walked over to kendra and looked down at her.

She looked up at him and swept his legs out fom under him causing him to fall to the ground. She jumped up quickly and glanced around taking her eyes of the gaurd.

'Good everyone has gone away from this area' Kendra thought. She saw Sakura standing not to far from her. The gaurd looked at her and smiled devilishly. "You seem to have an attachment to that horse of yours" he said "you don't want to be doing that" Kendra said "and why not hurting you phsically is close to impossible so hurting you emotionally would help me a lot" the gaurd said.

The gaurd ran towards her horse. Kendra ran after him and he turned around imediatly slicing her stomach causing her to whince in pain. She fought the urge to drop her weapons and tend to her wound and slit his calves so he couldn't run. She then walked over to Sakura and rode off to a well that was still in the village.

Sakur ahelped her to stay standing as she cleaned her wound. She left the wound open after cleaning it.

She and Sakura sat down near the well as Kendra rested. She wasn't in a position where the injury would be fatal but the fight had drained quite a bit of her energy.


	3. Chapter 3: They Meet

The gaurd that Kendra had fought pulled himself up and used the wall to support himself as he regained his balance. "What are you going to do now?" Marik asked leaning casually against the wall. "I think i'll be visiting pharoah Atem" the gaurd said.

"She sure beat you bad" Marik said laughing "shut up" the gaurd said. "I have a feeling after pharoah Atem is notified of her presance she won't last very long" the gaurd said grinning evily.

Marik shook his head as the two made there way to the palace.

"Pharoah Atem" the gaurd said bowing before him "yes what is it? and why are you so bloodied?" Atem asked "a stranger came into the city today and fought with me" the gaurd said "She fights like a demon and almost impossible to hit."

"Really" Atem said "yes sire. She seemed to care a lot for her horse and would do anything to keep it from harm. I used this as a distraction to slice open her stomach. She is badly wounded and I have reason to believe she is still in the city" the gaurd said.

"She is wounded and will be an easy target" the gaurd said smiling to himself.

"Bring her to me, alive" Atem said with a borde expression on his face. "Yes sire" the gaurd said signalling to the other gaurds to follow him as they left.

Marik stayed behind. 'I doubt she will be an easy target and I don't want to go to find out' he thought.

Kendra had just finished cleaning her wound again and leaned against Sakura to rest.

"Did you see a woman riding a black horse come by here?" one of the gaurds asked "yes she went that way" a man said pointing in the direction towards the well.

"Woman you are to come with us to pharoah Atem" one of the gaurds said. "And what if I don't want to?" Kendra asked. "You have no choice in the matter. You are to be taken to the pharoah" the man said.

"Well there seems to be a problem I can go but I don't want to and I really can't find my way around that" Kendra said. "You will come with us now" a gaurd said.

"Well i'm not going to of my own will. You may be under pharoah Atem's rule but i'm not and i'm not going to go to him" Kendra said harshly.

"The pharoah wishes to speak with you" a gaurd said "well that's one wish that's not going to come true" Kendra said "you are in the pharoah's lands you will obey his wishes" the gaurd that she fought against said.

"I don't intend to go before a ruler with such ignorance that his own gaurds have no respect what so ever to anyone else" Kendra said vemomusly.

"You dare disrespect the pharoah?" a gaurd asked in disbelief "yes I do, you dare to disrespect me you are under his rule so it's as if he is the one disrespecting me I have no wish to be around such a person" Kendra said.

"Maybe after a few years of slavery you might reconsider your words" a gaurd said laughing. " Slavery me? Well I have much more important things to do with my time than waste it waiting hand and foot to an ignorat fool of a pharoah so I don't think that's an option" Kendra said.

"The pharoah will have you killed for the way you speak of him" a gaurd said "really well then better kill me now cause I have no intentions of going to see this pharoah of yours" Kendra said.

"We will take you to the Pharoah wheather you like it or not and he wants you alive" a gaurd said. "Pity for you it's going to be hard to bring me in" Kendra said.

"You will not give in?" a gaurd asked "no" Kendra said. "Then we will fight you" another gaurd said. "Bring it on" kendra said pulling out her sais and forcing herself to stand up.

"Sakura get out of here" Kendra said. Sakura went running of and stayed bettween two of the houses.

All the gaurds lunged at Kendra who easilt doged them all and started to lead them away from the direction Sakura had gone in.

She fought with them and was begining to pain. A gaurd had sliced her previous wound causing it to get deeper and more painful. She had avoided most of the attacks but wasn't able to avoid all. She had knocked out mostly all of the gaurds except a few who had been able to doge her attacks.

"What is that noise?" Atem asked Marik walked over and looked outside to see the gaurds fighting with Kendra. "The gaurds are fighting with that woman outside" Marik said.

"What?" Atem asked getting up. and walking to where Marik was standing. "What the hell is going on?" Atem asked "I believe the woman is fighting the gaurds" Marik said.

"Her speed is incredible" the high priest Seth said standing beside Atem.

"Stop this nonsense now!" Atem yelled. The gaurds stoped fighting and looked up to see the pharoah.

They all froze with fear of what he would do to them. One of the gaurds had Kendra pinned up against the wall with a knife at her throat. Making use of the time she had she kicked him in the groin and then knocked the knife out of his hand.

Her knees buckled and she collapsed to the ground. 'Damn it this hurts so much' Kendra thought as her mind went numb from the pain.

Sakura had gotten worried and went to look for Kendra she found her collapsed on the floor in pain and ran over to her kknocking some of the gaurds over as she went.

"I thought I told you to get out of here" Kendra said giving a light laugh as she leaned on Sakura.

"Miss would you come up here I would like to speak with you" Atem said "and why would I do that?" Kendra asked.

"Miss would you please come here" Atem said "no, I don't think I will. If you haven't noticed pharoah I have been fighhting your gaurds so I wouldn't have to go to you" Kendra said dully.

"You will come up here now" Atem said getting quite annoyed. "And who's going to make me? You don't rule me pharoah you may think you own the world and if the world wants to bow down to you then they can but I have more important things to do" Kendra said harshly.

Atem stayed silent for a moment. "You know that the people of a city or land reflect their ruler's image. Well with the shit I had to go through from your gaurds i'd say you aren't qualified for that job" Kendra said. Everyone who heard this looked at her with a stunned expression that she would be so bold.

"You have no respect do you?" Atem asked "not for you or your gaurds" Kendra said. "You will not speak to the pharoah like that one of the gaurds said slapping her across the face.

Kendra looked at the gaurd and she laughed "tell me do you do this because you fear your pharoah and don't want him to get furious and take it out on you or is it because you respect him and dislike my use of words towards him?" Kendra asked. "And tell me the truth or don't tell me at all."

The gaurd remained silent. "That's what I thought" Kendra said. "Pharoah you can not be a good ruler if your people fear you" Kendra said. "They do not fear me they respect me" Atem said.

"Pharoah, I see your people they live in fear of you they do not wish you to cause them pain so they stay out of your way and do not cause trouble or do anything that would cause you to get mad with them. Fear and respect are two very different things" Kendra said.

"And what about you, do you fear me or do you respect me?" Atem asked. "I do not fear you, I have nothing to be afraid of there is nothing you can do that will cause me pain that I would care about. I do not respect you. I would respect you greatly pharoah if you were the man I thought you were" Kendra said.

'Evelyn had told me that he was different from all the others' Kendra thought.

"And who did you think I was?" Atem asked. "I thought you were a man who held every one of his people within equal respect. A man who brought his people happiness and they would not hide from him. I thought you were a man who held respect and honour above wealth and power but I now see I was greatly mistaken" Kendra said.

No one spoke. "My father always told me that the most important thing was respect and honour but to anyone with power they hold wealth and power above all else. I didn't want to believe him but he was right" Kendra said. Atem stayed silent as he thought on her words.

"I'm truly sorry for causing trouble here I will be leaving now" Kendra said pulling herself up from the ground. Sakura helped her to stay standing.

Kendra pulled herself up onto Sakura's back and Sakura started to walk away. People were talking about her she had turned her back on the pharoah and had not even glanced at him once.

"Wait!" Atem called Sakura stoped "why should I?" Kendra asked. "I wish to see your face" Atem said. Sakura turned around and Kendra lifted her head and brushed her hair out of her face.

Atem and the people who were seeing her for the first time were in pure awe as they looked at her. Her tanned skin and crimson eyes captured all their eyes. She had the beauty of a goddess.

"Please stay here" Atem said comming from his thoughts of her beauty.

"I can not do that" Kendra spoke softly as her blood continued to run, staining her white silken clothes. "Why?" Atem asked.

"I can not allow myself to be disapointed again" Kendra said "I will show you that I am the man you thought I was, if only you'll stay" Atem said his heart talking for him.

"I know that you are not the man I thought you were. Your people are afraid of you. An empire is not built on the backs of fear. It is built on the back of trust, respect and honour, three things I have not seen yet from you" Kendra said.

"I may have thought you were different but I know better now. It was a lie and that's all there is to it" Kendra said softly.

Atem was silent as he gazed down at Kendra. Her beauty captivated him and her attitude was that of a woman with respect, honour and wisdom. He wanted to talk with her and he was filled with joy from what she thought he was. Who she believed he was and he was going to show her that he is that man.

A/N: Atem is not in love with Kendra, he might like her for her beauty and a few other qualities but love doesn't happen over night. She was stunned by how handsom he was but hid it along with everything else behind the mask that protects her.


	4. Chapter 4: Lustful Kiss

"Please stay there for a moment" Atem said as he walked away from view. The next time he was seen was coming down the palace steps.

'What the hell?' Kendra thought "pharoah do you think this wise?" a gaurd asked "hold your tounge" Atem said walking by the gaurd towards Kendra.

"What is your name?" Atem asked 'Sakura should I tell him?' Kendra asked in in her mind 'go on say something' Sakura thought to her.

"Kendra" she said "Kendra I would be honoured if you would stay the night in the palace" Atem said. Kendra was taken aback by the implied invite.

"No pharoah I must decline the offer" Kendra said. "Will you please at least come with me to the palace to talk?" Atem asked hoping that he would be able to pursuade her to stay the night. "I believe we are talking fine right here are we not" Kendra said her formal tone and neutral expression enough to drive a man mad with anticipation.

"Where have you come from?" Atem asked "I am unable to answer that" Kendra said "you will answer the pharoah" a gaurd said pointing a sword at her.

"Oh do shut up will you and put that away before you hurt yourself" Kendra said in a slightly annoyed tone. "I never in all my years of rule here have met a woman or even a man who would dare to defy a gaurd let alone me" Atem said. "Well that's to bad for you the world isn't always going to bow down and play dead for you pharoah sometimes a fight will occur and the question is will you rise to the challenge?" Kendra said.

"Is that an invitation?" Atem asked "you can try" Kendra said softly.

"Gaurds get everyone to go back to their homes and you all go back to the palace i wish to speak with this young lady alone" Atem said. "Yes sire" a gaurd said as they cleared the people back to their homes and then returned to the palace with a few of them standing near the steps incase help is needed.

"We are alone what do you wish to speak to me about?" Kendra said sliding of Sakura. She thought her legs were strong enough to keep her standing but she was still weak from the fight and she her knees buckled and gave way below her.

Kendra braced herself for the contact with the hard ground but instead she felt two strong arms catch her. "You should be more careful those wounds though they aren't life threatening are still deep and you lost a lot of blood" Atem said in a soft voice.

"Thank you" Kendra said trying to regain her balance but clung to Atem so she wouldn't fall. 'I don't know why but the feel of her holding on to me makes me feel comforted and her skin is so soft and flawless' Atem thought as he held her so she would remain standing.

"Where are you from?" Atem asked "the southern part of Egypt" Kendra said. "Why are you in such a rush to leave my domain?" Atem asked "many reasons none of which concern you" Kendra said softly.

"Will you please stay the night?" Atem asked "why do you want me to stay so badly?" Kendra asked. "I want to get to know you. Not many woman or even men have such wisdom and a stong snense of self" Atem said.

"And if I stay, tomorrow at dawn would you allow me to leave with no problems?" Kendra asked. "I would say yes but I don't want to lie to you. I want you to stay for a while. You thought I was a man that held everyone in equal respect. Teach me to be this man. You thought I was a man who had his people happy and not living in fear of him. Show me how to do this. You though I was a man who held honour and respect over wealth and power. Help me to become this man" Atem said.

"Are you serious?" Kendra asked not believing the sincerity in the pharoahs voice. "Yes with your help and Ra's I could be the man that you thought I was. Do you believe I can change?" Atem asked.

"Yes I believe all people can change, but only if they want to and believe they can change for themselves" Kendra said. "Well then help me to change" Atem said.

"Why do you want to change?" Kendra asked suspiciously. "You are the first and only one who notices the suffering of the people even though they hide it. You stand up for yourself and you speak your mind. You believed I was a person who would be liked by all of his people for being a great and honourable ruler. I wish to show you that I can be that man" Atem said.

"Pharoah people can change but they can't change over night. If I don't stand up for myself who will? The reason your people suffer is because of your ignorance you sit in your palace thinking everything is great and they are out here in pain and misery they are afraid you will become furious with them if they go before you and ask you for anything.I speak my mind because I have no regards for rules what so ever, well at least that's what my father says. And I do believe you can be a great ruler but I can't help you change you must do this on your own" Kendra said.

"Stay here please" Atem asked, Kendra turned to Sakura "what do you think?" she asked, Sakura nodded.

"Damn it you are the only one I can never win an argument against" Kendra said looking at Sakura. "So does that mean you'll stay?" Atem asked "yes but I will stay in the city with your people not in the palace with you" Kendra said.

Atem looked at her like she was crazy she had the choice to stay in the palace of the city and she chose to stay in the city.

"Please I beg you to reconsider and stay with me in the palace" Atem said. "If I do what will you do to show me that you've started to change?" Kendra asked.

Atem stayed silent for a moment he looked down at her. She was still in his arm. Her deep midnight eyes glistened with the now setting sun and Atem was filled with lust from her beauty and radiance even covered in her own blood.

He griped her tightly so she couldn't move and he pressed his lips against hers. 'What the fuck is he doing?!!' Kendra thought panicing. 'She tastes like hunney' Atem thought as he deepened the kiss.

Kendra was frozen with shock before but had now started to struggle. 'Shit maybe I was wrong about agreeing to stay the night' Kendra thought as she tried again to break from his grasp.

Atem had almost forgotten what he was doing and his instincts had taken over and his tounge pressed against Kendra's lips begging for entrance. 'Sakura do something' Kendra thought 'what do you want me to do kick him?' Sakura asked 'I'm a horse remember I have my limitations too ya know.' 'What ever you do don't hurt him' Kendra thought.

'I don't know what to do!' Sakura thought 'help me please' Kendra thought. 'Oh Ra this must be a sin to feel so good' Atem thought as he finally gained entrance into Kendra's mouth. He tasted her and she started to feel her body start to react to him.

'Oh Ra please get him of me' Kendra thought desperatly trying to think of a way to get him of without hurting him.

Atem broke the kiss with the need to breathe. Kendra felt weak and her heart rate had increased a great deal.

"Now let's go inside" Atem said lifting Kendra up bridal style considering how weak she was. Sakura looked at her with worry in her eyes. 'Who knew a kiss could drain so much energy' Sakura thought as she followed Atem and Kendra towards the palace doors.


	5. Chapter 5: One Honourable Quality

Kendra had passed out in Atem's arms due to fatigue and blood loss.

"Atem I see you've returned with the goddess" Seth said smirking "so how come she's unconsious you knock her out?" he asked. "No I would never" Atem said with an innocent tone in his voice.

Both men laughed as Sakura listened close behind them. 'I don't know about these people they seem a little dangerous. I hope I didn't get Kendra into anything that could end up hurting her deeply' Sakura thought as she waited for Atem to continue walking.

"So really what did you do to her?" Seth asked "just a kiss" Atem said looking down at her. "That's all?" Seth asked dissapointment in his voice. "Yes that's all I may have given in to my lustrus side but I would never take her without her consent" Atem said as if offended.

'Well that's good at least he has one honourable quality' Sakura thought.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow" Atem said walking towards his room with Kendra in his arms. Sakura followed him 'I wonder if this man is actually as sincere as his words' she thought.

Atem placed Kendra on his bed and told a slave girl to fix a room for her to stay in. "Why are you so captivating?" Atem asked as he waited for the girl to tell him that the room was ready.

Atem stroked Kendra's cheek and looked to Sakura. "You're lucky to have a mistress who would give her life for you. I wish she would stay here, the city could use someone like her around to lift their spirits" he said.

'Well he doesn't seem to bad' Sakura thought.

"Pharoah Atem" the girl said as she entered "yes" he replied. "The room you requested for the woman is ready" she said edging away slowly "thank you" he said noticing the fear in the girls eyes for the first time.

Atem lifted Kendra from his bed and took her to the room that he had ordered be fixed up. He lay her down on the silken sheets and turned to Sakura. "If anything goes wrong can you come get me?" he asked hoping that she would understand him, Sakura nodded.

Atem lay a brief kiss on Kendra's lips and then turned and walked out of the room and went back to his own.

"Tomorrow i'll show her who I can be" Atem said as he drifted of to sleep.

A/N: I know it's short but my head hurts and the painkillers aren't working.


	6. Chapter 6: A Long day

'Where am I' Kendra thought her head spinning. I moment later all the events of the previous day cam flooding back into her mind. She sat jerked up instantly regreting that as she felt a pain in her stomach.

She looked down to see the wound had been bandaged as were all the rest.

'Kendra are you ok?' Sakura asked in her mind 'Sakura? oh ya i'm fine just a bit unoriented that's all' Kendra thought to her.

"Kendra, you're finally awake I was starting to worry about you" Atem said walking into the room. "Pharoah?" Kendra asked her head still spinning.

"Yes. Are you feeling alright you were out for the entire night and almost all day today" he said softly. "Pharoah why did you kiss me yesterday?" Kendra asked softly as she tried to stand up but her legs were still weak and she fell.

Atem caught her and held her up and smiled at her. "Legs still not working? you should stay in bed and rest" he said holding her softly yet firmly around her waist.

"Please answer my question pharoah" Kendra said "you're beautiful. The way the setting sun causes your eyes to shine like the stars in the midnight sky. Your captivating elegance and beauty. I couldn't resist" he said looking down into her eyes again.

She looked away as her cheeks flushed crimson. 'Damn what's with me' Kendra thought as the blush faded from her cheeks.

Atem lifted her up and put her on the bed. "I have some buisness to attend to ask the young slave girl for anything you need i'll see you later" he said laying a brief kiss on her lips without thinking.

Kendra was once again shocked but was relieved as it was short. Atem walked out of the room and a few minuets later the young girl who had fixed the room for Kendra came in.

The girl had long golden brown hair and light blue eyes. She wore a white sarong and a white top covering her upper body.

"Hello" Kendra greeted "hi" the young girl said. "Do you need anything?" the girl asked "no i'm fine thank you" Kendra replied.

The girl turned around to leave.

"Do not fear me child I have no wish to hurt you in anyway. Why don't you come over here and tell me your name" Kendra said a smile making it's way onto her face.

"My name is Krissan" she said aproaching Kendra. "Well Krissan it's a pleasure to meet you my name is Kendra. Would you like to stay and keep me company?" Kendra asked.

"Really?" Krissan asked "ya why not come up here and sit with me" Kendra said gesturing for her to join her on the bed.

"Krissan i'd like you to meet Sakura she's my very best friend" Kendra said motioning for Sakura to come closer.

"She's pretty" Krissan said brushing her fingers ligtly against Sakura's forhead. Sakura nuzzled her lightly and krissan let out a light laugh.

Kendra talked with Krissan for hours until it was dark outside. they talked about all sorts of things, Krissan was very interested to hear of Kendra's travels.

Krissan had fallen asleep after bringing Kendra something to eat later in the evening time. Kendra wasn't especially hungry but acepted the food.

"Kendra how was your..." Atem trailed of when he saw Krissan asleep on the bed next to her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Calm down pharoah you wanted to show me you can change well one of the things you'll have to change is your outlook on people. When you left me earlier you said that if I needed anything to ask the young slave girl but that's something you should reconsider saying next time. This girl maybe just a slave to you but she has a name just like everybody else and has a lively spirt and good heart you would know this if you took the time to talk to her" Kendra said covering the child with the sheets of the bed.

Atem looked at her with a stunned expression and walked over to her. "Come with me I want to talk to you" Atem said.

"Sakura if Krissan wakes up keep her company ok, i'll be fine" Kendra said standing up. Her legs were a little bit stronger but not much. Atem wrapped his arm around her waist to support her as they went to his chambers.

He sat her down on the bed and looked at her. Kendra could see the lust in his eyes and got slightly worried.

"Pharoah what do you wish to see me about?" Kendra asked Atem walked up and sat next to her his eyes shining with lust.

"Please don't fight me" he said softly "fight you? why would I fight you? what reason would I have..." she was cut of by his lips capturing hers. 'Oh shit not again' Kendra thought trying to stop him.

He caught her hands and placed them over her head as he pushed her down onto the bed. 'Oh Ra please help me' Kendra thought.

Atem was kissing her passionatly and desireably. She was just lying there under him without away to get him of without hurting him.

He broke away for a moment and looked into her slightly frihgtened eyes. "Don't fear me Kendra I won't go to far" he said as he leaned in and kissed her again.

'What!? Too far? How far does he intend to go' Kendra though starting to panic. Atem used one hand to hold her hands over her head and the other slid down her thigh which was very exposed thanks to her outfit.

'I hope I don't regret this later' she though bucking her hips to get his attention cause it was clear he wasn't going to break the kiss of anytime soon.

Atem felt her buck her hips whitch brushed against his growing erection. He broke the kiss and looked at her. There was no love in his eyes it was just pure lust.

"Please pharoah stop this you said you wanted to talk so let's talk" Kendra said in soft voice. "Just a little bit more" he said his mind curupted with lust.

'I don't like the sound of that' Kendra thought as he captured her lips again and pressed his tounge against her lips hoping that she'll allow him entrance.

'I don't believe I have a choice' Kendra thought parting her lips as Atems damp tounge tasted her hot sweet mouth.

Despite how much she tried Kendra felt a heat in her veins. Her body had started to react to Atem's. She tried desperatly to control it but failed as the kiss deepend. Atem started to trail his fingers lightly down her spine causing estatic shocks to course through her body.

He stoped when he felt himself nearing the edge of his control. Kendra let out a deep breath and sighed. 'Thank you Ra' she thought as Atem pulled himself of her and brought her up to a sitting position beside him.

Her face was completely flushed and she looked slightly dazed as she leaned on Atem's shoulder absent mindly.

He smiled "tomorrow you will start to teach me" he said softly "yes pharoah" she said as her eyes closed from fatigue.

"Tomorrow I will also get to know you better" he said softly as her ran his hand across her cheek.

'Tomorrow will be a long day and i'm exhausted' Kendra thought before letting sleep consume her.


	7. Chapter 7: First Step In Changing

Atem looked down at Kendra's sleeping form and lifted her up taking her back to her room. Krissan had woken up a little bit before and hid behind Sakura when Atem entered the room.

Sakura looked upset "It's alright I din't hurt her she's just tired that's all" Atem said reasuringly as he made his way over to her bed.

He lay her down gently and looked at her. "You are beautiful" he whispered in her ear. Atem turned around to see Krissan still hiding behind Sakura.

"It's alright young one come here" Atem said, Krissan hesitantly made her way before the pharoah.

"What's your name?" Atem asked, Krissan was shocked that the pharoah would even care but answered softly "Krissan."

"Krissan did you enjoy your day with Kendra?" Atem asked "very much pharoah" Krissan said. "That's good. If you would please escort her to the meeting room tomorrow morning I would be most greatful" Atem said.

'Why is he asking me? Aren't I his slave' Krissan thought. "Yes pharoah" Krissan said softly.

"Will you be staying here with Kendra tonight or will you be returning to your room?" Atem asked "what would you like me to do pharoah?" Krissan asked "what ever you choose will be fine with me" Atem said.

"I would very much like to stay with Kendra" Krissan said "well if anything goes wrong can you please come and get me?" Atem asked. "Yes pharaoh" Krissan said.

"Thank you" Atem said walking over and placing a brief kiss on Kendra's lips again before he turned and left the room.

"That was very much unexpected" Krissan said looking at Sakura who shrugged in response. 'It seems as though Kendra is getting through to him already' Sakura thought.

"Sakura does the pharoah seem as much taken with Kendra to you as he did to me?" Krissan asked. Sakura nodded 'he does' she thought.

'He's made a start on changing but how far will he go. How much is he willing to give up' Sakura wondered.

"Atem what are you still doing up it's late" Seth asked as he passed his friend in the hall. "I was saying good night to Kendra after an interesting meeting with her in my chambers" Atem said smirking as he remembered the look of fear that reflected of Kendra's eyes as he gazed lustily down at her.

"How far did you get?" Seth asked smirking "not far she doesn't seem to want me" Atem said "all women even commoners are easily willing to do anything I wish but she doesn't seem to taken with me."

"Well are you going to impress her tomorrow with your riches?" Seth asked "you heard her yesterday she holds honour and respect over welth and power but I suppose I can still try to win her that way" Atem said.

"You love her or is it just another fling?" Seth asked "to tell you the truth I don't know. I know that lust is the only thing I feel when I kiss her. I've never trully been in love so i'm not sure how it feels" Atem said.

"Atem you do realize the dangers of falling for a commoner. I doubt that the other priests would be happy about this" Seth said.

"Yes I do realize that but she believes I can change and i'm willing to give it a shot if it can help me win her over" Atem said "so you seem to be falling for her. I wonder how long it'll take before you fully develope those feelings for her. When you do let me know i'd love to know what you finally decide about her" Seth said smirking.

"Of course i'll tell you you are my most trusted friend" Atem said laughing lightly "well I better be or else i'm going to have to find another place to work" Seth said laughing.

The two waved good bye and went to their chambers.


	8. Chapter 8: Early The Next Morning

Kendra woke the next morning quite early her head was spinning and she stood up almost falling over before she caught herself on the side of the bed.

'What's wrong with me i've never been this weak before. What happened last night, Atem was with me in his room and then he started kissing me and I must have passed out cause I don't remember what happened after that'.

'Oh shit Atem kissed me again, that lusty perverted pharoah it's no wonder his people fear him well at least the women' Kendra thought 'but then again he wasn't going to force himself on me so that's good but he...oh my head hurts.'

Kendra stumbled over to the window and looked out side at his lands. 'He says he can change but I don't know if I can believe him' she thought as she gazed over his lands.

'Maybe i'm thinking on this too much' Kendra thought rubbing her temples.

"Kendra you're up" Krissan said as she jumped of the bed and ran up embracing her older friend.

"Hey Krissan how are you?" Kendra asked "i'm fine how are you, when the pharoah brought you back you were unconsious" Krissan stated.

"He brought me back?" Kendra asked "ya and you were unconsious in his arms, what happened?" Krissan asked "oh nothing we were just talking a bit and I don't know how come I blacked out though" Kendra lied as a blush crept it's way to her cheeks.

"Why are you blushing did you have a good time or something?" Krissan asked looking at her suspiciouly "no no it's just that I, i'm not blushing" Kendra said as she looked to the ground letting her bangs fall to cover her face.

"Kendra is something wrong?" Krissan asked softly "no i'm fine" Kendra said. 'Why in the hell am I blushing it's not as if I like the guy' she thought.

"Oh that reminds me the pharoah would like to see you but I think he's still asleep" Krissan said giving a light laugh.

"Why?" Kendra asked "why what?" Krissan asked "why does he want to see me?" Kendra asked brushing her bangs out of her face.

"He wants to talk to you" Krissan said. 'I've heard that before' Kendra thought blushing at the thought of the previous night.

"You're blushing again" Krissan acused "what? no i'm not" Kendra said letting her bangs cover her face again.

"Do you like the pharoah?" Krissan said "what? no!" Kendra almost yelled.

She quickly regained her compsure and looked out the window as a light breeze blew her hair from her face.

'So what happened to you last night' Sakura thought to her 'nothing, I don't want to talk about it. Let's just leave it as a bad dream' Kendra said looking down in shame.

"You should get changed" Krissan said. Kendra glanced at her silken outfit and said "ya I will."

Kendra walked over to the bed and grabbed her bag which lay beside it. She looked through it and pulled out an Egyptian silk black top which showed her entire mid drift and a black silken skirt which stopped around her mid thigh.

'I had hopped to wear something slightly toned down but I didn't bring anything like that with me so this will have to do' Kendra thought as she quickly changed into her black outfit.

"Wow that's really pretty" Krissan said smiling "really you like it?" Kendra asked "ya" Krissan said.

Kendra reached into her bad and pulled out a silver necklace with a diamond embeded into it's center and handed it to Krissan.

"It's so beautiful" Krissan said looking down at the necklace in her hands. "It's for you" kendra said letting a smile cross her face.

"Really?" Krissan asked, Kendra nodded. "Oh thank you so much" Krissan said hugging her older friend.

"Ok so where do I have to go to see the pharoah?" Kendra asked "to the meeting room i'll take you there" Krissan said.

"Bye Sakura i'll see you later" Kendra said as she followed Krissan out the door of the room.

"You know the pharoah was acting oddly last night" Krissan said as they walked. "Oh and why do you say that?" Kendra asked.

"When he brought you back he asked me what me name was and talked with me a bit, and that's really weird considering he's the pharoah" Krissan said.

"Really?" Kendra asked 'there just might be some hope for him yet' she thought as they continued to walk through the many halls of the palace.

"I think you being here has changed his attitude a lot. Will you be staying here?" Krissan asked "no i'm sorry I have places to go but if I do pass back through these lands i'll stop to visit for a day or two" Kendra said thinking about how she should have been halfway to Evelyn's home by now.

"Do you have to go i'll miss you" Krissan said "yes I have to go, but i'll try to come back" Kendra said 'even though I doubt I will be able to' she thought.

They reached the doors to the meeting room shortly after and Krissan gave a smile and turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey where are you going?" Kendra asked "I said the pharoah wanted to see you, not me and you" Krissan said.

"Damn" Kendra mumbled under her breath.

She pushed open the rather large doors to the meeting room and walked over to the window at the far end seeing as the pharoah wasn't there yet.

'The view is great from here I can see the whole city, well almost' Kendra thought as she leaned on the ledge.

"You're early" Atem said as he walked into the room. Kendra turned around to face him.

"You look beautiful would you like to come over here and have a seat?" he asked "sure" she said softly as she moved towards him hesitantly.


	9. Chapter 9: Opening Up

"So I trust you slept well?" Atem asked "yes pharoah" Kendra replied. "Good" Atem said smiling as he sat next to her.

"I see you have already taken a step in changing pharoah" Kendra said. "And what would that be?" Atem asked. "Taking an intrest in the life of young girl who's name is Krissan, asking her what she wanted and then thanking her for her services" Kendra said smiling.

"She told you about that then?" Atem asked "yes" Kendra said simply.

"Well pharoah what do you have planned for today?" Kendra asked "nothing at the moment, why?" Atem asked.

"Good. You're going to go meet the people of your land" Kendra said standing. "Ok then" Atem said standing as well.

Kendra walked behind Atem because he obviously knew where he was going. She sighed with relief once they were at the palace gates and out of the many hallways of the palace. Kendra saw Atem veer to the right and she followed him.

"Where are you going?" Kendra asked "to the stables" Atem replied. "You can not walk?" Kendra asked.

Atem stoped and looked at her. "Do you wish me to walk?" he asked. "Yes pharoah, eye contact is easier to achive if you are at the same level as others" she said.

Atem walked back over to her and took her hand in his. "Then let's go" he said smiling. Everything in Kendra was leading to a blush from the smile, and the way he spoke, even the light gesture of holding hands was causing her senses to tingle.

She fought of the feeling pulling her hand away. "Come now pharoah" Kendra said walking ahead of him through the palace gates and out into the city.

Atem followed quickly behind her to many different shops and homes. By noon they had talked to many of the civilians and learned much about thier lives. Atem was stunned at hearing all the problems and pain all of his people go through everyday.

"Well pharoah you made a great start but can you keep going?" Kendra asked as they walked back to the palace.

"Yes I can" Atem said smiling, besides getting to know the civilians he got to know how Kendra interated with others. She lifted thier spirits and made a frown on one face turn into smiles on many.

"Kendra, come with me I want to show you something" Atem said walking in a different direction than that of the palace.

Kendra followed slightly confused at what he would want to show her that he didn't posess at the palace.

When they reached a lush oasis not far from the city he took her up to a grassy hill where they could see the sun setting.

The golden rays of light dissapearing behind the horizon. "Oh Ra this is beautiful" Kendra said softly looking at the glimmering golden rays carresing all of the land and glistening on the waters of the oasis.

"I thought you would like it" Atem said softly looking over to her. The light caught in her eyes glistening and glimering until it fadded deep within them. 'By Ra you are the most beautiful thing in this land' Atem thought.

"Kendra, I hardly know anything about you is it possible I could ask a few things?" Atem asked. Kendra nodded still looking to the sunset.

"You already told me you came from southern Egypt and that you are travling to northern Egypt why is this?" Atem asked.

"I wanted to get away from my life and some arguments I had with my dad" Kendra said softly.

"I see" Atem said thinking about how such a beautiful and intellectual girl would want to get away from her life and further more why her father would argue with her.

"Where did you learn to fight like you do?" Atem asked. 'How am I going to say this' Kendra thought.

"In southern Egypt the pharoah had me and another girl fight for his entertainment. I learned to fight from some of the gaurds and from the other girl who I fought almost everyday. If I didn't hold my own I would have been killed" Kendra said softly.

'I left out a lot of stuff but that's ok he doesn't need to know who I am or anyother fine details of my life' Kendra thought.

"In southern Egypt is the pharoah there any different like you speak of? Holding honour and respect higher than wealth and power?" Atem asked.

"Alas no i've tried but he is so hard headed and I was still trying to convince him to change before I left" Kendra said.

"Do you intend on returning to the south?" Atem asked "originally I was going to visit a friend of mine who lives in northern Egypt which is why I was travling there, but I don't know if I want to go back, I have friends and family back in southern Egypt but there is still so many things that I could do if I were free to be myself away from obligations and tied down by responsabilities" Kendra said.

"I see. If you leave here will you ever return?" Atem asked "I don't know everything just got so much more complicated as soon as I left my home" Kendra said.

The two talked for hours until the sun had completely set behind the horizon and the moon and stars became visible in the dark night sky.

Atem had learned countless things about Kendra, mostly basic things like favorite things to do and favorite flowers. Kendra had occasionally asked a question or two to Atem who answered them without even thinking and continued to run through the information her had found out about her.

The feeling of lust was slowly fading and the feeling of love grew stronger in him as he learned more about her.

She had opened up to him with basic information and had let out a few personal stories, yet never giving any information about her being a princess and her father being the pharoah of southern Egypt.

"It's getting late pharoah we should go back now" Kendra said standing up. Atem stood up and walked slowly back with her to the palace.

Everyone had already turned in for the night and the two snuck throught the halls quietly. Atem stoped infront of her chamber doors and leaned in and gave her a sweet and passionate kiss.

She felt her cheeks flush red and pulled away letting her hair cover her face. She heard Atem laugh lightly.

He brushed her soft hair out of her face to see her flushed and smirked. The blush slowly faded and she looked up to him.

"Good night pharoah, thank you for a wonderful time" Kendra said turning to go into her room. He grabbed her wrist and spun her to face him. He pulled her into a soft quick kiss then pulled away about an inch and whispered "good night" his warm breath on her lips.

Kendra felt heat rising in her cheeks again but fought to controll it as Atem brought her into a light embrace before walking towards his chambers.

"Good night Atem" Kendra whispered touching her lips lightly.

She walked into the room fully frustraited and plopped down on the bed after changing into another outfit similar to the one she was wearing except for it was a pale light blue.

She looked to Sakura who was sleeping already with Krissan leaning against her.

Kendra smiled and thought about the events of of the entire day. 'I seem to be developing affections towards the pharoah, but I can't I don't want to be hurt. The people I love like my mom and brother and friends always end up leaving me in some form. I don't want to loose him too' Kendra thought.

She let herself fall into a light sleep as troubled dreams plauged her mind with all the loss she had to go through her entire life.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I was busy and i'll try to update sooner this time.


	10. Chapter 10: A Ride Beside The Nile

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while i've been really busy with soccer and school but anyway here we go.

**nai** is **no** in Egyptian

It was almost morning and Atem was up early. 'I think I just might be getting through to her' he thought happily.

Atem walked quickly down the halls to Kendra's room and opened the door slowly so as not to disturb her.

What he saw made his bright smile fade from his face as quickly as the changing of the tides.

Kendra was tossing in her sleep and had a slick layer of sweat on her face. Sakura was sitting by the bed looking at Kendra with worry evident in her eyes. Krissan was still asleep against Sakura's warm body.

"Kendra?" Atem asked walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. Kendra's eyes flew open as Atem's hand touched her warm face.

"Nai!" Kendra yelled out as her eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong?" Atem asked pulling Kendra into a warm embrace.

"Nai, nai, nai" Kendra said shaking her head as she burried her face in Atem's chest.

Atem pulled her closer and rocked her gently whispering soothing words in her ears.

After a while her crying stoped and she pulled away from Atem looking down with her tear stained face.

"What's wrong?" Atem asked softly.

"Bad memories. Please don't question me about it" Kendra said her voice still holding the pain that she had displayed just moments earlier.

Atem nodded at her response.

"Do you want anything to eat?" he asked forcing a cheerful smile to his face.

"Sure" Kendra said her voice still pained.

"Come on" he said taking her hand in his and leading her to the door.

"I need to change first" Kendra said.

"Of course go ahead i'll be waiting just outside your door ok" Atem said, turning to leave after seeing Kendra's nod of aproval.

Kendra changed quickly into a firery red outfit like her other one and walked swiftly to the door. She pushed it open and steped into the hall where Atem waited for her.

"You look beautiful as always" Atem said smiling.

"Thank you" Kendra said softly.

Atem led her down a few hallways to the kitchen.

"The cooks aren't up yet so we'll have to make something" Atem said opening cupboards trying to find where all the food was.

Kendra smirked at Atem as he continued his search through the kitchen.

"Ah ha! here is some bread, cheese and fruits but for the life of me I can't find anything else" Atem said placing his findings on a table.

Kendra laughed lightly at the statement and stood beside him opening a drawer and found a knife to cut the food with.

"So you can find stuff but I can't, well then that's not fair" Atem said smirking.

Kendra let out another laugh. This is a side of Atem she hasn't seen yet since she's been at the palace yet it felt so normal and almost firmiliar.

Atem cut up the bread and cheese then put them on a plate.

"It's not anything fancy but that's all I can make" he said smiling.

"I could cook some stuff but not with bread cheese and fruits, but this will be just fine" Kendra said.

They both ate then went out into the city.

They watched the people come out and fix up their shops in the market, and saw young children doing some early morning chores like fetching water from the well.

The two went around greeting the people and asking about what the day holds for each. It was almost noon when the two returned to the palace.

Atem was happy to know his people were getting comfortable with being around him. Some people came up to him to talk about the news around the market.

"Pharoah if you'll excuse me i'll be returning to my chambers now" Kendra said softly as she turned down a hall she had learned, led to her room.

Atem watched her go and then walked to the throne room where he saw Seth talking with some of the other priests.

"Good afternoon pharoah Atem" the priestess Isis said smiling.

"Good afternoon, and may I ask why you are so happy?" Atem said.

"Your people are happy, the sun is shining, and everything is going great. Why shouldn't I be happy?" Isis said smiling.

"She's right you know" Marik said walking up to them.

"Marik, my favorite tomb keeper, how are you?" Atem said smiling.

"I'm fine and might I say so is the rest of your land. Kendra has made quite the impression on your people" Marik said grinning.

"Yes it seems she has" Atem said.

"Well i'm going return to the temple of Ra, good day pharoah" Marik said bowing before he left.

"A good day indeed" Atem said softly returning his gaze to Isis and Seth who were the only ones left in his presance.

"Pharoah you must excuse me I would like to enjoy this blessed weather" Isis said bowing before leaving.

"So how is it going?" Seth asked.

"What?" Atem asked innocently.

"Winning fair maidens heart" Seth said in a joking manner.

"Quite well, I took her to see the sunset yesterday, and when I kissed her goodnight she didn't fight me" Atem said smiling at his progress.

"Good. Well you'll keep me updated right?" Seth said smiling.

"Of course I will. What type of man do you take me for?" Atem asked in a hurt tone.

Seth just laughed and bowed before leaving his friend.

Atem walked to a window and looked out to his people.

They were laughing and playing enjoying their lives. A smile to every person and a wave to every friend. No one was sad, no one was discouraged. Everyone was free to speak and ask for help. No one was afraid and no one was in pain.

"Like the differences?" Kendra's voice came floating to Atem's ears from behind him.

"Very much" Atem said smiling at her.

"Good now a man is waiting to speak with you, he needs your help" Kendra said.

"Really?" Atem asked.

"Yes, pharoah" Kendra replied.

Atem walked over and sat on his throne as the man came and bowed before him.

"Pharoah Atem, might I ask you for a favor?" the man asked uneasily.

"Yes. What is it?" Atem asked in a friendly yet firm voice.

"My family is starving, we don't have enough money to buy enough food..." the man said shaking a little. "Never mind pharoah i'm sorry for bothering you" the man said bowing before turning to leave.

"Wait" Atem said.

The man froze not moving a muscle. 'Oh no I upset him, my family is going to hate me for bringing us more pain' the man thought in fear.

The man slowly turned to face Atem who was now standing right infront of him.

"Hold out your hand" Atem said.

The man nodded and stuck out his left hand closing his eyes out of fear.

He felt the soft smooth feel of a leather pouch in his hand. Opening his eye he looked into the pouch to see many golden coins.

The man's eyes lit up and started to water with happiness.

"Oh thank you so very much my pharoah" the man said droping to the floor to bow to Atem.

Atem leaned down and took the man's hands and pulled him to his feet.

"There is no need for you to bow to me like that. Your thanks are enough" Atem said in a soft kind voice.

The man nodded and smiled bowing before leaving.

Atem's gaze travled to the man, and followed him until he reached a woman and three young children. The man hugged the woman who he thought was his wife and the children smiled happily and danced around in circles.

A smile made it's way to Atem's face as she saw the family so happy.

'It feels good when I can help my people' Atem thought.

He was shocked out of his thoughts by to arms wraping around his torso.

"I'm so proud of you" Kendra said smiling.

Atem let out a laugh and turned to face the smiling girl.

"Well now, aren't you in a playful mood?" Atem asked smirking.

"I just feel so good that you were telling me the truth. You did change for the better and look at your people. They're all happy and they come to you for help" Kendra said smiling as tears of joy glimmered in her eyes.

Atem pulled her close and hugged her burrying his face in her hair.

"I couldn't have done it without you" Atem said smiling.

"Glad I could help" Kendra said pulling away.

"Come" Kendra said pulling him with her towards her room.

They walked into her room and she smiled hugging Krissan telling the young girl to come out with them.

Kendra led Sakura out of the palace to the front gates.

Kendra pulled herself up onto Sakura the pulled Krissan up infront of her.

"Come on pharoah" Kendra said offering her hand.

Atem smiled and took it pulling himself up behind her.

"Hold on tight" Kendra said as she squeazed Sakura's sides gently.

Sakura started of at a slow trot the picked up the pace once they were out of the city.

They rode around for about a half hour before Kendra told Sakura to return to the palace.

"Wow that was so much fun" Krissan said happily.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself. I'm going to take the pharoah for another ride around his lands you go on inside i'll see you later ok" Kendra said.

Krissan nodded before waving and dashing back into the palace.

Sakura sped out over the golden sands of Egypt, under the burning sun so bright.

Kendra's hair blew in the wind lightly giving it's full scent to Atem who held on to her waist in a tight yet soft grip.

They slowed to a slow trot near the Nile and rode alongside it's shore.

The sun glistening on the water's surface.

"This is truly a spectacular sight" Kendra said as they rode next to their shimering reflections.

"Yes it is" Atem said smiling at the image in the crystal clear waters.


	11. Chapter 11: Locked Out And Locked In

The two made their way along the river side occasionally splashing in the shallows' of the water.

"Do you do this often back home?" Atem asked as they slowed to a trot.

"Not as much as I wish I could" Kendra replied softly.

The two rode for a while longer before turning back towards the village. 'Sakura how are you holding up?' Kendra thought to her.

'Fine, remember i've been in the palace for a good few days now it's about time i've gotten to streatch my legs and run around' Sakura thought back.

"We're almost there I can see the village just a little past the horizon" Kendra said as Sakura quickened her pace.

Kendra loved the feel of the wind blowing through her hair as she rode under the hot Egyptian sun. The warmth caressed her face and shone against her hair.

Atem inhaled the sweet scent that came from Kendra's hair. Looking at the beauty before him he couldn't help but think why she would have bad memories. He tried to take his mind of it but the question just kept returning to the surface of his mind.

They reached the city shortly after gaining many greetings from the civilians who they happened to pass by.

Sakura slowed to a trot and made her way slowly back to the palace allowing the people to talk with their pharoah.

"Kendra you're back" Krissan said happily running up to meet them.

"Hey Krissan" Kendra said a smile crossing her features.

"Come on Pharoah get down" Kendra said stroking Sakura's mane.

Atem slid of, and held his hand out to help Kendra down. Kendra slid of Sakura without Atem's help.

"It was a kind gesture but i'm perfectly capable of getting down myself" Kendra said sending a playful yet dangerous glare his way.

"Ok" Atem said raising his hands in defense.

Krissan laughed at this and turned taking Sakura with her into the palace.

Atem and Kendra turned and walked into the palace shortly after Krissan had gone in with Sakura.

"I see you have returned my pharoah" Marik said as he aproached the doors to leave the palace.

"Yes, I have" Atem said smiling.

"And where may I ask did you go?" Marik asked curiously.

"This lovely young lady here took me for a ride alongside the nile river" Atem said gesturing to Kendra who was gazing out the window to the city.

"I see. And did you have fun my lord?" Marik asked smiling.

"Yes I did" Atem said smirking as he thought of him holding on to Kendra as he inhaled her sweet scent.

"Ok my pharoah, I will leave you now" Marik said bowing before leaving Atem's presance.

Atem watched as Marik disapeared around the corner of the palace walls towards the temple of Ra.

"Kendra is something wrong?" Atem asked standing beside her at the window.

"No, why would you think that?" Kendra asked.

"You seem like you have a lot on your mind, and i can't help but think it might have something to do with this morning" Atem said.

"I'm fine, really" Kendra said softly. "Your people are comfortable around you now pharoah, you've changed a great deal, and I don't see the need for me to stay any longer" she said.

"What?" Atem asked. "Are you thinking of leaving? You can't go!"

"Yes I was thinking of leaving, and if I want to go I can very well go without your permission pharoah. You don't own me" Kendra said in a slightly annoyed and slightly angry tone of voice.

"I'm sorry, just don't leave, please" Atem begged his eyes shimmering with hope.

"Why shouldn't I? I stayed and helped you change. You've changed, your people aren't as scared of you as they used to be, what more do you need me for?" Kendra asked.

"Cause, I don't want you to leave" Atem said softly.

"I'm not having this convorsation with you. I'll see you later pharoah" Kendra said givng a slight bow before walking away quickly down the hall towards her room.

"Wait!" Atem yelled walking after her quickly.

"Men, egotistical arrogat, power hungry, think they own the whole fuckin world, jerks" Kendra mumbled under her breath as she walked down the many hallways.

"Wait, Kendra, please can we just talk?" Atem asked starting to run after her.

"No! I don't want to talk!" Kendra yelled back as she stormed past priest Seth who gave her a funny look.

Atem ran up and stoped when he saw the question in Seth's eyes.

"I think I upset her" Atem said before running after Kendra again leaving a very puzzled High priest behind.

Kendra walked into her room slaming the door behind her and locking it.

Atem came to a stop infront of her room and tried turning the door knob just to find that she had locked it.

"Kendra please let me in I want to talk to you" Atem said knocking on the door.

"Go away!" Kendra yelled at the closed door.

"What's wrong Kendra?" Krissan asked worry in her eyes.

"Nothing" Kendra said sitting on her bed.

"Krissan are you in there?" Atem asked.

"Yes pharoah" Krissan answered.

"Can you please open the door for me?" Atem asked.

"Krissan don't you dare" Kendra warned not that she would have hurt Krissan if she had done it she just wasn't in the mood to take any chances of her opening the door.

"I'm sorry my pharoah Kendra doesn't want me to open the door" Krissan said.

"Kendra, quit being so stubborn open the door" Atem said.

"No leave me be!" Kendra yelled.

By now there were many people looking at the pharoah begging for entrance into the room. Priest Seth had followed him for some answers and was shocked to see him begging for Kendra to allow him in.

Isis had heard the desperate pleas of the pharoah and decided to check it out.

"Kendra let me in, please!" Atem said. He had continued to knock on the door absent mindly as he begged.

"What is your problem, just leave me alone!" Kendra yelled.

Atem continued to beg for about an hour more before Seth dragged him away from the door leaving Isis to calm Kendra down.

"Let me go" Atem said trying to break free from Seth's grasp.

"No. That girl is obviously not coming out anytime soon. I'm taking you to your chambers where you _WILL_ stay until Isis or I come to allow you to leave" Seth said firmly in hopes that Atem wouldn't argue but to no avail.

"What you can't force me. I'm pharoah I can leave if I want to you can't order me around." Atem said in a whiney tone as he continued to struggle.

"Ra. Why is he the pharoah? he's acting like a love sick puppy" Seth said as he finally got Atem to his room.

Seth shoved him in and closed the door locking it behind him.

"Hey you locked the door!" Atem said as he continuously turned the door knob.

"No really?" Seth said sarcastically as he walked away.

"Hey come back! Let me out of here! Now!" Atem yelled banging on the door.

"No!" Seth yelled.

"Let me out!" Atem yelled as he listened to Seth's footseteps dissapear down one of the hallways.

Atem slumped down against the door knowing full well he wouldn't be able to get out unless Isis, or Seth came to let him out.

"Kendra?" Isis called softly.

"What?" Kendra asked.

"Can you open the door now, Atem is gone" Isis said.

Isis stood waiting for an answer but got none. Then she heard the door click and unlock as Kendra opened it a crack peering outside cautiously before openeing it all the way for Isis to enter.

Isis gave a light laugh at her antics and walked in.

"Why was Atem outside begging you to come it?" Isis asked.

"Cause he is a stubborn fool who can't take a hint that I don't freakin want to talk to him!" Kendra said.

"Oh I see, well he won't be bothering you anytime soon because I believe Seth has just locked him in his room" Isis said.

"He's locked in his room?" Kendra asked.

"Yes" Isis replied.

"Ok then isn't he going to be mad?" Kendra asked her voice returning soft and calm.

"No he won't, well he shouldn't be if he gets to see you when he get's out" Isis said.

"Well i'll talk to him later I just need some time alone" Kendra said.

"Oh ok then i'll leave you be then" Isis said smiling.

"See you later" Kendra said waving lightly as Isis left her room.

Krissan was leaning against Sakura nad had fallen asleep.

Kendra leaned back against the soft pillows and closed her eyes.

'I wonder when I should leave, I could probably stay a few more days since I haven't heard anything about soldiers or a pharoah from southern Egypt looking for his daughter' Kendra thought.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up.


	12. Chapter 12: Five Year Old Flashback

Kendra finally came to a desicion after about an hour of thinking that she would stay until she heard any talk of the pharoah looking for his daughter, she couldn't risk getting caught and being taken back home.

Kendra stood from her bed petting Sakura over the head before leaving the room in search of Isis or Seth; whichever she found first.

Seth was on his way to his room after talking to Isis about some things and Kendra saw him and rushed down the hall to meet him.

Seth stoped and turned to meet Kendra's soft crimson gaze.

"Hello Kendra is there anything I can do for you?" Seth asked.

"Yes, is it possible you can unlock the pharoah's room please" Kendra said "I would very much like to speak to him now."

"Yes, I can do that for you come this way" Seth said starting to walk towards the Atem's room.

"Kendra may I ask why you locked Atem out of your room and refused to talk to him?" Seth inquired.

"He asked me what was wrong cause this morning I woke up screaming or he woke me up and then I changed the subject saying I was going to leave soon and he went crazy and it's really pathetic to see the pharoah of central Egypt begging a peasent girl to open a door for him and stay" Kendra said in a monotone voice.

"Yes it is rather pathetic" Seth said dully.

The two walked in silence until they reached Atem's room. Seth unlocked the door to see Atem sitting on his bed pouting.

"I'm going to go now before he kills me for locking him up so i'll see you later Kendra" Seth said quickly before rushing away down one of the halls.

Kendra let out a light laugh and turned to Atem.

"What's this the Pharoah, pouting?" Kendra said in a playful voice trying to lighten the mood.

Atem turned to face her and smiled standing up. He walked over behind her and closed the door locking it.

"What are you doing?" Kendra asked.

"I want you to talk to me and you're not running away this time" Atem said simply.

"Shit" Kendra mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Atem asked.

"Nothing" Kendra said.

"Now tell me first why you aren't going to stay" Atem said.

"I have to leave simply because I have to and I have come to a desicion that I will stay here until I feel I have to leave" Kendra said.

"Ok but I can't gaurantee I will let you leave" Atem said honestly.

"Fine" Kendra said in an annoyed tone.

"Now on to the second topic, what happened this morning and what's wrong?" Atem asked his voice softening.

"Nothing! Everything is fine! This morning is all in your imagination! You didn't see me screaming in my sleep!" Kendra yelled drawing the attention of a few people in the hall towards the locked door.

Atem took a few steps backwards and was shocked to see that there was no anger in her eyes just pain.

"Kendra" Atem said softly taking a step forward. Kendra ignored him and slumped to the floor.

"Kendra" Atem said again a little louder but equally as soft. He walked closer to her and kneeled down to her. She was sitting there like in a trance and her eyes were glazed over.

Flashback

It was around midnight and Kendra sat on a white alabaster bench that was set in the courtyard. She was five years old and her sparkling crimson eyes gazed up into the deep night sky where the pale moon shone lightly sending it's rays to carress all of Egypt.

(I'm going to write now in Kendra's POV when it was happening)

Rustling in the leaves, I turned to look.

Nothing in sight, turning back to the wondrous night sky I smile as my mom comes and hugs me. We sit together under the stars and then a pot falls.

The crash shocks us both.

My mom stands holding my hand tightly.

A gaurd walks into the courtyard.

"Take my daughter inside and get my husband" my mom says.

"Yes mi lady" the gaurd replies nodding. He took my hand and led me towards the palace.

A startled and pained scream shatters the silence.

We both turn and see my mom in pain. Blood runs down her side and forms a crimson puddle on the ground near her feet as she starts to run.

"Mommy!" I call trying to run to her.

"Go quickly!" she yells to the gaurd.

His eyes widen with and pain at the sight before him.

He nodds grabbing me around the waist.

I struggle to break free.

A man clothed all in black comes out and slits her throat.

"Nai!" I yell as tears pooled in my crimson eyes.

"Come little one" the gaurd says softly as he forced himself to look away from the horrific sight.

"Nai! Nai! Nai!" I yell tears streaming down from my crimson eyes.

Shouts and screams of pain ring throughout the palace walls.

My dad comes running up to the gaurd who held me.

"Daddy" I say with tear filled eyes as I cling to him.

"Where is my wife?" daddy asks.

"I'm sorry" the gaurd says his eyes showing the pain and regret.

"No" dad said holding me.

We walked to the stables and saddled up Shadow, daddy's horse.

We ride swiftly away from the palace into the village.

We stop atop a hill in the distance.

The palace walls cry out the pain. The night sky turnned bloody with the loss.

Bloody tears pour from the heavens above unto the land below.

A night never to be forgotten.

(End of Kendra's POV)

End Of Flashback

'That was just the beginning too' Kendra thought feeling warm arms holding her tightly.

"Kendra please tell me what's wrong" Atem said.

"It's nothing just bad memmories" Kendra said leaning into his embrace.

'I don't want to get too close to him but it's been years since I felt the comfort I needed to sooth my aching soul' Kendra thought closing her eyes.

Atem rocked her gently in his embrace.

"Please tell me" Atem said.

'I promised myself years ago that I would never show weakness from my past and I don't intend to now' Kendra thought.

"No. Nothing happened everything is fine" Kendra said her voice going monotone. Her face became a neutral mask hiding her pain.

Atem was shocked at the sudden change in Kendra. Her voice cold, harsh and stiff, her eyes emotionless, lifeless, and her face was completely impassive.

"Kendra..." Atem trailed off. He was at a loss of words.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but I was real busy and since my computer is currently all screwy I had to work on it at school which is a real drag. But once my computer isn't making life a miserable nightmare i'll be able to post more chapters.


	13. Chapter 13: Plans

A/N: sorry it took so long for such a short chapter but i've been relly busy and haven't had much time to work on it so i'll try to update as soon as i can ok once again i'm sorry for the rather long delay.

Kendra stood up and walked to the door.

"If that's all Pharoah I will return to my chambers now" she said.

Atem nodded and stood up walking over to the door. He looked at Kendra for a moment, she was hiding again; falling into the safety of her frosty emotionless facade that kept others from finiding out the truth, from being able to help her.

He unlocked the door and watched as Kendra walked down the hall and out of site.

Atem heaved a sigh and decided he would go talk with Seth. He closed his door and walked down the main hallway towards the south wing of the palace where he would go seek guidance from his friend.

"Atem, how are you?" Seth asked in a welcoming voice. "Not so good" Atem replied his voice saddened.

"What troubles you?" Seth asked "Kendra, she has fallen back into that emotionless void she had before she got used to it here at the palace, and i'm worried about her. She seems more distant than she was before and I don't know what I should do about it" Atem said.

"Well give her some time to sort out her thoughts and then take her to see the sunset; you said she liked that" Seth said smiling.

"Ok, thank you for hearing me out; I don't know what I would do without you here to guide me" Atem said.

"You would fall into a fit and sit the days away in your room, that's what you would do" Seth said laughing.

"Yes oh mighty advisor, we are all lost without your guidance" Atem said in a joking tone.

"Oh stop joking around and go do something with your time. Why don't you fix up a dinner for you and Kendra" Seth said in a dismissing tone before returning to what he was previously doing.

Atem smirked and walked out of the room towards the dining hall.

"Kendra are you ok?" Krissan asked in a worried tone at how kendra entered the room. "Yes, i'm fine just annoyed at the pharoah, but besides that i'm ok" Kendra said letting the emotionless mask fall to her normal light personality.

"Oh ok, glad that you're not mad at me" Krissan said happily.

"Hey Krissan can you do me a favour?" Kendra asked smiling a sweet and slightly mischevious smile.

"Ya sure"Krissan said. "Ok I can't take anymorew of this stuffy palace, so i'm going to sneak out tonight for a few hours; don't tell anyone where I went" Kendra said smiling.

"Ok" Krissan said "just be careful though".

Kendra nodded and started to get ready to leave.

"I hope she will stop hiding from me, she was just starting to trust me more and I don't want to have to start all over again" Atem said to himself as he watched the servents fix the table and meal.


	14. Chapter 14: Poisoned?

Later that evening Kendra had requiped herself with all her weapons and a sachet of water, she left her other belongings because she wasn't exactly ready to leave without at least saying goodbye to Krissan and Atem no matter how much she hated him now she still wanted to say goodbye.

It w as shortly before nightfal that she started to climb out her window when Krissan rushed in and a look of relief crossed her features as she ran up to Kendra.

"What is it?" Kendra asked.

"The pharoah has had a feast prepared for just the two of you tonight and he's coming to get you now!" Krissan said frantically.

"Damn i guess i'll just have to wait until later to go out" Kendra said in a dissapointed tone.

"Hurry i'll help you get ready" Krissan said stripping Kendra of all her weapons.

Kendra was wearing a simple two piece icy blue attire with silver embroidery on the corner of the skirt.

Atem knocked on Kendra's door and pushed it open slightly before opening it all the way. He stepped in and was stunned at how beautiful Kendra looked in such a simple yet stylish and stunning outfit.

"You look beautiful; would you care to join me for dinner tonight?" he asked flashing a calm, sexy smile.

"Whatever lets go and get it over with" Kendra said standing up. Her eyes held no emotion just dissapointment.

Atem's heart sank and the smile faded from his face.

"If you don't want to you don't have to" he said.

"Then i believe i will decline" Kendra said turnind away from him. Atem spun her to face him and tried to give her a kiss but she pulled away and slapped him.

"I'd appriciate if you didn't try to make a move on me'i'm not interested" Kendra said harshly stepping back again. Atem looked hurt and he didn't even try to hide it.

"Well then i'll leave you for now, goodnight Kendra i hope you sleep well and if you need anything you know where to find me" he said leaving the room.

"Ok Krissan he's gone i'm going to get ready and leave now, i'll be back before sunrise ok" Kendra said.

"Alright" Krissan said smiling and giving the older girl a hug before leaving her to get ready.

Kendra climbed out the window and down the palace wall until she reached the ground, Sakura walked out on her own through the palace meeting Kendra outside.

"Shall we go?" Kendra said lightly, Sakura nodded. Kendra mounted and they made their way out of the city. They rode for hours stoping by the Nile to rest.

Kendra sat at the edge of the river and looked at her reflection, she almost didn't recognize herself, her hair had grown longer and her skin was paler from being inside so much.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here and so; alone?" a mans voice asked.

Kendra sat up and looked around the man that stood before her had silvery white hair that fell a little past his shoulders, dark brown chocolate eyes, strong features and a well toned body which was tanned golden like her skin used to be. He wore a simple outfit which was composed of light biege pants and a similar coloured top.

"I am not alone, I have Sakura with me" Kendra said her voice not betraying any of the fears that she was now concealing.

"Yes she is a beautiful horse, I bet she can run very fast. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" he asked.

"If I was to be offered a name in return" Kendra said.

"Forgive me my lady I am Bakura a tomb robber" he said smiling.

"I see, well tomb robber I am Kendra" she said.

"Well Kendra what's such a beautiful desert flower doing out here without any protection, there are dangerous men around here" he said.

"Are you one of these so called dangerous men?" Kendra asked.

"Yes I am but you need not worry about my intentions lady Kendra, I mean you no harm" Bakura said smiling.

"Well it was pleasent meeting you tomb robber Bakura but alas I have to be leaving if I am to be back by sunrise" Kendra said.

"Back where?" he inquired.

"At pharoah Atem's palace, i'm visiting for only a few days then i'll be moving north towards upper Egypt where I am to meet my friend" Kendra said.

"The palace?" Bakura asked slightly unnerved.

"You need not worry, pharoah Atem will not know of your presance in his lands; he has yet to find out I have left the palace" Kendra said winking.

"I see, well thank you lady Kendra I hope I will see you again" Bakura said flashing a sexy smirk.

"As do I tomb robber" Kendra said mounting Sakura and riding back towards the city.

About an hour later Kendra was nearing the city when she got knocked off Sakura and landed with a thud in the sand.

"Look at our find today boys" a man said running over to Kendra and pinning her to the ground.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Kendra yelled kicking the guy off and drawing her sais as she stood up.

"Oh so the little lady thinks she can take us all on" Another man said appearing behind her.

The men surrounded her and lunged, Kendra killed two of them instantly by throwing her sais at them. Then she started to fight with another one of the men. Sakura had knocked two of the men unconscious and was trampling another one.

Kendra failed to notice the leader behind her while she was fighting the other man and winced in pain as she felt a sword cut through her flesh. She felt heat in her viens, it wasn't the arroused heat she had felt when Atem had kissed her.

This heat pained it was like fire and ice were being forced through her. She felt chocked and starved for air and she was gasping for breath. Her vision blurred over and she couldn't see. She ignored the searing pain and blindly punched around her. She collapsed and felt around in the sand, her hand brushed cool metal and she grasped the handle of the sword that she found.

She heard someone aproach her and she swung the sword and heard a yelp of pain before a thud in the sand. She stumbled a bit and dropped the sword. She then collapsed as her mind went blank.

Sakura ran to her side and nudged her, getting no response at all from Kendra, Sakura pulled her up and got her on her back and started riding back towards the palace as quickly as she could yet slowly enough that Kendra would not fall off her back.

Atem knocked on Kendras door and recieved no response and though she was ignoring him and he sighed and opened the door.

"Kendra I..." he started and glanced around the empty room. "Kendra, are you in here?" he called to the empty room.

Atem left the empty room in search of Kendra figuring she must have gone somewhere else. He visited the gardens, the market and the palace grounds; Kendra was nowhere in sight and no one seemed to know where she was. He began to panic and then went to see if Seth knew anything.

Atem walked into Seth's room and greeted his friend quickly before asking if he knew where Kendra was, he recieved just questioning looks before he left knowing Seth had no idea where she was or what he was doing looking for her.

Atem decide to go look for her and was about to go into the market again when he heard gasps from some of the several people just outside the palace.

"Pharoah Atem, lady Kendra seemed to have went for a late night ride and ran into some trouble as she was returning to the city" a young woman said her features filled with worry.

"What? where is she?" he asked.

" I believe she's nearing the city as we speak" the woman said.

"Thank you" Atem said before running to the palace stables. He quickly mounted his horse and sped off towards the far end of the city which led towards the Nile where Kendra had taken him.

As Atem reached the edge of the city he saw Sakura riding towards the city with what seemed to be an unconscious Kendra oh her back. He picked up speed and reached at her side within moments.

"Kendra" Atem said patting her cheek gently trying to rouse her. Atem picked her up off Sakura's back and took her on his horse with him.

Atem started to ride extremely fast back towards the palace with Sakura following close behind.

'Please Kendra I don't care if you have to leave, just please be alright' Atem thought.


	15. Chapter 15: Help

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I had a bad case of writers block but i'm getting over it.

Atem stoped at the palace gates and jumped off his horse; he then lifted Kendra off and took her inside motioning for Sakura to wait outside.

"Seth!" Atem called walking quickly through the hallways of the palace. "Seth! where in Ra's name are you?" Atem yelled frantically. "Pharoah, what's wrong?" Isis asked. "Where is Seth?" he asked. Isis froze staring at Kendra's limp form in Atem's arms. "He was on his way to his chambers the last time I saw him" she said.

"Thank you" Atem said as he rushed down one of the hallways towards Seth's room. Knocking repetitively on Seth's door Atem waited anxiously for his friend to open the door. "Coming!" Seth called from inside the room. Opening the door Seth's face took on a grim expression.

"What happend?" Seth asked. "I don't know, but can you help her?" Atem asked in a pleading tone. "I really don't know if I can help her or not, it might take a while to identify the problem and then i'd have to find a way to treat it. I don't even know where to start" Seth said.

"There's a deep cut on her side, that could be part of the problem" Atem said walking into the room behind Seth and resting Kendra down where he was instructed.

Seth touched the wound with a damp cloth and instantly the blood covered it. 'Ra help me to find the cause of her illness and a cure please' Seth prayed in his mind.

A banging on the door then sounded and a guard stormed in. "Pharoah Atem, your presence is required. A few of the gaurd were patroling the area around your father's tomb and they caught a tomb robber" the gaurd reported. "Can't it wait?" Atem asked. "With all due respect my lord it'd be best if we delt with this matter now" the gaurd said.

Atem let out a sigh and followed the gaurd to the thrown room. There stood Bakura with two guards holding him and three more surrounding him.

"Tomb robber; you know the penalty to this is death, or a life in prison" Atem said dully. "Pharoah I know I have robbed tombs and such but your gaurds are lying; I never even thought about robbing your fathers' tomb. I was but wandering around and then rested against the side of it. I had no intentions of robbing it" Bakura said.

"How am I to believe you?" Atem asked. "Pharoah I give you my respect, it only fair you show me the same in return. I am Bakura, I have robbed many a tomb without beingh caught, it is how I live. So don't you think if I had wanted to rob the tomb I would have done it at night? and wouldn't I have made it out without being caught?" Bakura asked.

Atem thought on his words. "I do believe that you may be telling the truth, but if I let you go how am I to know you'll not atempt it for real? and I also can't deny the fact that you have robbed many a previous tomb; you said so yourself. Can a lifetime of theivery be denied to one truth?" Atem asked.

Bakura was shocked at how long Atem had been talking to him he had thought that he would be instantly sent to death. "Pharoah, I could lie right now and say that I never intend to rob a tomb ever again in my life, but i'm not. However the truth would be that I have been reconsidering my choice of profession due to a meeting with a young woman yesterday afternoon. She did not fear me and she had no intentions of setting your gaurds out to find me. She is both wise and honourable, she said she was residing in the palace for a few days before she would travel north to visit her friend. If death is my penalty, I would ask of you to see her once more before my punishment is set out" he said.

"She is...ill and I don't know what's wrong. By the way you speak of her I can tell it was not your doing so I won't bother ask you if you attacked her" Atem said.

Bakura's eyes grew wide in shock, this recent news put him speachless.

"I will grant you my permission to see her, if you can help her please do so. Also I have no intention of locking you up, you are to be granted safe passage from the palace" Atem said.

There was a loud protest amongst the gaurds which was quickly silenced. "I am pharoah, and I have passed my judement. He is a thief yet he speaks to me with respect, and if he can help Kendra it is more than worth it" Atem said firmly.

The gaurds looked down in shame. "And I'm not even going to ask about the lie about him robbing my fathers' tomb" Atem said. "Now let go of him".

"Come Bakura" Atem said starting to walk down one hallway. Bakura quickly walked after him.

They stopped in front of Seth's room and Atem knocked on the door. "Come in it's open" Seth called from inside the room. Atem pushed the doors open and walked in with Bakura right behind him.

"I'm so sorry Atem...I just don't know what's wrong, I don't know how I can help her" Seth said in frustration and helplessness.

"Bakura can you help her?" Atem asked hopefulness in his voice. "I'll try" he said walking up to Kendra's limp motionless body. He took a deep breath and looked her over and stopped at the cut on her side. kneeling down next to her he looked at the wound and touched his fingers to it, and smelled the blood. There was a different smell to it than that of her blood but it was very faint.

Noticing the cloth next to her, soaked in blood he picked it up and smelled it, the scent was strong and unmistakeable.

"It's poison" Bakura stated standing up. "Poison; what kind of poison?" Seth asked. "Venom of the Egyptian Asp" Bakura said "Probably the balade of the sword was covered in it".

"Can you heal her now Seth?" Atem asked.

"I think I can" He said running around the room gathering some things. He mixed a remedy and pasted it over the wound.

"Now all we can do is wait and pray to Ra that it's not too late" Seth said.


	16. Chapter 16: She's Alright

Atem and Bakura sighed. Atem sat on a chair, Bakura slumped down against the wall, and Seth sat on the edge of his bed not even asking about the fact that there was a tomb robber in the palace without a gaurd around.

A while later Kendra stirred and let out a soft groan. To this all eyes shot up and were looking at her expectantly.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Kendra questioned as she sat up, instantly regretting the movement. "Thank you Ra!" Atem said standing and walking over to her. Pulling her into a soft embrace as to not injure her further Atem was beaming with joy.

"You're back in the palace Kendra, you're safe now" Seth said from his seat across from them. "Thank the heaven's and it's creator" Bakura whispered in praise thanking Ra for sparing her life.

"Bakura? Why are you in the palace? They didn't think you did it did they 'cause if they did..." Atem cut her off with two fingers against her lips. "No one accused him of anything relating to you, and he has free passage to leave and my gaurds will not stop him" Atem said.

"Yes the pharoah has released me from almost certain death" Bakura said smiling at her inquisitive form.

"Good" she said allowing a small smile to grace her lips.

"Oh shit!" Kendra said breaking out of Atem's grip and rushing out of the room. "Kendra wait! what's wrong!" Atem called rushing after her, with Seth and Bakura running after him.

They all stopped when they saw Kendra hugging Krissan who had been outside with Sakura the whole time. "I'm so sorry, I promissed to come back before sun up and I was late. Forgive me?" she asked Krissan's smiling form. "Of course Kendra, i'm just glad that you're ok" she replied smiling and hugging the older woman tightly.

"Sakura are you alright did those bastards hurt you?" she asked stroking Sakura's mane. 'I'm fine Kendra but I was so worried about you' Sakura thought to Kendra nuzzling her.

Kendra let out a sigh of relief and then turned and walked back into the palace. "Forgive me Pharoah, I should have said something before leaving" she said bowing to him. "I'm just happy you're alright" Atem said hugging her again.


	17. Chapter 17: My Safety

"Kendra I should get going now; i'll see you again someday just try and keep out of trouble alright" Bakura said placing a chasted kiss on her cheek before turning and exiting the palace stoping just once to give a slight wave and running out into the city.

"You should get some rest now; if you want I can lock Pharoah Atem in his room again so he doesn't bother you" Seth said smirking.

Atem looked shocked and then let out a growl or annoyance "you will do no such thing" he said low and dangerously.

"No I don't believe that is necessary right now; I need to talk with him first anyways. Maybe later you can lock him up for me" Kendra said forcing a smile to her face.

Atem gave Kendra a questioning look before shrugging it off and waiting for Seth to dismiss them or to start complaining about being disturbed from his work to treat her and then not getting any sleep and being tired.

Surely enough within a few moments time Seth shooed them away saying he had to have some alone time and how they were driving him crazy with all they're problems.

Kendra led Atem to her room and closed the door behind her sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked.

Kendra seemed to be wondering just what she had wanted to talk to him about anyways before she leaned forwards to him and pressed her lips against his softly, not demanding or intense; just soft and yearning.

She pulled back slowly and let out a sigh. Atem would have kissed back but last time he tried to kiss her he remembered getting a slap to the face and a brush off and he wasn't ready for that to happen again.

"That wasn't for anything other than a thank you for saving my life" she said quickly then paused at seeing Atem's expression turn from one with relief a nd joy to sadness.

"I'm sorry Pharoah, it's not that i'm mad at you...anymore. It's just I can't stay here too much longer. I've already stayed to long than is for my own good. If I grow closer to you it will only make leaving that much harder on the both of us. Furthermore i'd ask you to not inquire about my past or my pain it has nothing to do with you and I have my own ways of dealing with that" She said softly giving Atem a moment to think on all her words and giving him enough time if he wanted to say anything.

"Why must you go? Kendra I don't want to loose you, you mean so much to me now and I fear that if you leave you won't return" he said.

"Atem my home is not here; I have duties elsewhere and obligations to people as well" Kendra said trying to make him understand enough without having to say anything about her being a princess.

"Are any of those obligations to a lover?" Atem asked hesitantly, hoping desperatly that she didn't have any obligations of that sort.

"No but I have responsibilities back home with my father, and the people he works with. And I have obligations to my friend of whom i've been trying to reach before stopping here with you" She stated.

"If you leave, do you ever intend on returning?" Atem asked hopefully.

"I do not know; If fate is to be so kind that I am able to stop by again if only once more it would be a blessing. However I cannot make any promises, for I cannot see into the future and do not know what fate has in store for me" she said.

Atem was silent for a moment before standing from his position beside her. 'I should go back to my room now so I can rest and have enough energy for tomorrow when i'll try the dinner and sunset thing again seeing as last time was a disaster' he thought to himself.

"Rest now Kendra, I will see you tomorrow" Atem said softly before leaving, not once looking back to her or trying to kiss her.

Kendra's heart sank, 'did I do something to upset him, dear Ra please show me what I should do. I love him, but would he love me for me if he knew who I was? How would he react to finding out I had been lying to him this whole time about who I was; well it wasn't technically lying, I just conveniantly left a lot of things out. I should tell him the truth, but I have grown comfortable without my title' she thought not able to find an answer to anything. One question led to dozens more that ended up back at her original question.

Kendra had been lying down on the bed for three straight hours. She had fallen asleep after the first hour and was reliving memories from her past. Tears gathered in her eyes as she slept, then suddenly just as the the nightmares grew too much for her to handle she jolted awake.

She was scared, truely scared. Her heart pounded in her chest, it was beating so rapidly she could hear it in her ears. She was in a consious yet, hazy state so she wasn't entirely sure what was reality and what wasn't at the moment.

She didn't like what she was about to do but her body willed her to go to him instead of the alternative she had grown used to while back at home in the palace.

She made her way quickly and quietly throught the palace halls towards her unbidden destination. She paused before his door, heart throbbing; she saw her hand reach for the door handle and grasp it. 'Is this still part of my dream? Is something going to happen? Why can't I control my movements?' She wondered to herself as she pushed open the door quietly.

Stepping inside the room she closed the door and walked over to his bed. Looking down a his sleeping form she sighed. 'If this is a dream then please let it not morph into a nightmare like allt he previous ones tonight; and if this is real, then please let him not question me' she thought.

She slipped in bed with him and cuddled up to him instantly feeling safe. She slowly drifted back to sleep, seeing only his face in her mind.

Atem awoke to feel someone snuggled up close to him. Looking down at the form in his arms he realized it was Kendra and was instantly shocked. His eyes softened looking at her sleeping form and ran across her. He stopped where tears had gathered in the corners of her eyes and frowned.

Leaning down he placed a feather, soft kiss on her cheek and leaned over her.

"Sleep well now; you are safe and I won't let anything happen to you" he whispered in her ear.

Unbeknownest to her she let a small smile grace her lips as she moved in closer to him, being engulfed by his warmth and protection.

A/N: Sorry It took so long for the update but I hope you liked it. I didn't intend for it to go this way but it turned out better than I would have thought. Kendra's unconscious seems to be an interesting place. I was going to write about what she was dreaming but I thought I'd save that for another time. Well hope you all like it and i'll update as soon as I can.


	18. Chapter 18: Seeking Guidance

It was just a while before dawn when Kendra woke, she felt herself slightly disoriented. 'did i go somewhere last night or something?' she wondered then looking down to where an arm lay draped across her stomach she sat up slowly and turned to see Atem sleeping soundly and comfortably.

Just then thoughts of the previous night came flooding back to her; the nightmares, then her body going on it's own towards his chambers, then feeling safe with him. 'Damn' she cursed in her mind 'how could I allow myself to do that, I can't do this to him, it's just not fair' she thought a frown crossing her face.

Atem's grip on her tightened for a moment and she turned to look at him. "Good morning Kendra, how did you sleep?" he asked smiling up her.

"Just fine, thank you" she replied letting a smile grace her lips. 'He's probably going to ask me why I'm in his bed now; damn what should I tell him?' Kendra wondered, but to her surprise Atem just climbed out of bed and stretched turning to her.

"Let's go get something to eat" he said. "Atem; the sun hasn't even risen yet" she said giving a light laugh. Atem looked outside the window and gasped "well it appears you're right. Maybe we should do something until the cooks get up" he said putting on an all to comical act causing her to laugh more.

'What is with him, he's acting so odd; however it is quite cute' Kendra though smiling to herself.

"Come let's go watch the sunrise by the nile" he said with the excitement of a five year old lightening his voice. "You're quite cheerful today" she said smirking at his cheerful attitude.

"Well I figured if I can't convince you to stay, I could make what the best of the rest of the time we have together" he said. 'I sudenly feel a pang of guilt' she thought to herself.

"In that case i'd love to join you" Kendra said walking to the door. "Where are you going?" he asked. "To change and get Sakura" she replied walking quickly to her room. She gently pushed the door open so she wouldn't wake Sakura as of yet and she was glad too because Krissan lay cuddled up closely to Sakura sound asleep.

'Aww how adorable' she thought smiling at the sight before her. She got dressed quickly and silently and decided she would ride with Atem and let the two sleep. Atem aproached her room ready to go and saw the door was slightly ajar. Peering inside he saw Krissan sleeping against Sakura and Kendra watching them and smiling.

"Sleep well" she whispered and then slid out the door. "Is it possible that I can ride with you today; Sakura's sleeping and the two of those guys look so cofortable like that. I didn't have the heart to wake them" she said as the two walked silently through the halls.

They were standing at the stables and Atem brought his horse out. He mounted then put out a hand for Kendra to get up. With ease she slid onto the horse without his help and they rode to the nile.

A few minutes later they had reached and were now laying down on the sand looking at the horizon as the sun slowly made it's way up into the sky. "Ra this is gorgeous" she said. "It really is" he agreed smirking at Kendra's awed state.

An hour later the two headed back to the palace where Atem was called away on urgent matters in the shadow realm, regarding to do with some of the beasts loosing control and such.

While that was going on Kendra had gone back to her room to see Krissan stroking Sakura's mane.

"Morning you two, sleep well?" Kendra asked smiling as the younger girl ran up to her and embraced her. "Slept very well thank you" Krissa said happily.

'I slept well too, I was slightly startled when I awoke last night to find you gone but I assumed you'd be alright if you were with the pharoah' Sakura thought to her. 'Sorry to worry you' Kendra thought back as Krissan released her grip on her and ran over to the window where the sun was shining brightly.

"Last night I asked Ra to allow you to stay longer with me" Krissan said smiling as she turned to Kendra and Sakura. "Oh" Kendra said not knowing what else to say. "Yes; you've been like an older sister to me since you came here and it's been really nice" she said her eyes shining completely with innocent and child like joy.

A wave of guilt washed over Kendra 'How can I be doing this to them; Atem will hate me, and Krissan will be broken. They don't deserve this. How can I tell them that I've been lying to them all this time? How could I even think of just leaving them' Kendra asked herself in dismay.

"I'm going to go get breakfast, would you; like me to bring you anything?" Krissan asked. "No thank you. I'm fine" She replied as Krissan nodded and went out of the room towards the kitchen.

Kendra thought for a moment and then closed the doors. Closing her eyes, she called on one of the beasts from the Shadow Realm. A transulcent image of a half white, half black winged angel appeared. "Tsuki, I seek your guidance" Kendra said bowing to the apparition before her.

"It has been quite a while since you have called on me" the spirit said softly. "Too long Tsuki; I've gotten myself into quite a big mess this time" Kendra said berating herself.

"What ails you my child?" Tsuki asked in a motherly tone. "I ran away from home again, posed as a commoner, fought palace gaurds, acted as a sister to a young servant child, fell in love with the Pharoah of middle Egypt, haven't reached north Egypt yet, I don't want to leave Atem and Krissan, and did I mention I fell in love with the Pharoah!" Kendra asked in dismay "Worse of them all, they know me for me; but they don't know who I am!"

Tsuki looked at her in surprise "Kendra how come you didn't call on me earlier as you normally do?" the spirt asked. "I don't know" she said sadly.

"Kendra I think you know what you have to do" Tsuki said. Kendra looked at her for a moment then nodded as she released a sigh. "Tell them child, they will understand eventually."

"Thank you Tsuki, you have been a great help to me. I believe I will be seeing you again shortly" Kendra said bowing to the spirt again.

"Take care my child, and remember I am always here for you" Tsuki said before vanishing.

'Just one thing Tsuki; I don't know how to tell them, and I fear that if I don't tell them soon something bad is going to happen' Kendra thought looking out the window while stroking Sakura's mane.

A/N: There is your next chapter, sorry it took so long though. I will try to update as soon as I can. If you didn't know who the spirit was it was the Change of Heart. Yep who knew Kendra's guiding spirit would be Bakura's favorite card.


	19. Chapter 19: Secret's Out

A/N: To all my readers I am truly sorry for not updating for such a long time. mentally slaps self I can understand if you're mad at me, but I have tried to get my lazy ass up to finish this story, and the other ones I've started, before starting any new ones. If I'm slacking off feel free to send me angry reader messages.

Sighing Kendra slid out of her room and headed down the halls toward the temple of Ra. She had made up her mind to tell Atem as soon as he returned from dealing with the creatures of the shadow realm. As the golden temple came into sight her pace slowed slightly.

'Kendra you can't put this off any more; go and pray to Ra for things to work out well and then tell them and get it over with. You know you can't let this charade go on anymore; it's already gone on long enough. If they hate you it's your own fault' Kendra thought to herself stopping for a moment in front of the temple.

"Lady Kendra, what a pleasure it is to see you here" Marik said smiling as Kendra stepped into the temple.

"Oh, Marik…hello" Kendra said stiffly, trying not to show her uncertainty in her voice.

"Is everything alright?" he inquired.

"Yes, everything is fine, I just miss my family so I'm going to pray to Ra that they're doing well" she said smiling.

"Alright then lady Kendra I'll leave you to your prayers" Marik said bowing before heading off elsewhere.

Heaving a sigh Kendra walked towards the golden statues of the Egyptian gods and bowed to them while still berating herself.

"Oh great and powerful Ra, Lord of our lives, creator of this world and the next; I beg you to please forgive my selfishness and allow me to tell Atem the truth without the fear of him hating me. I know that whatever is the outcome is my own fault and I shall not curse you for it. I beg you for the courage and strength to tell him the truth and move on" she said.

Standing from her spot on the ground she bowed and left the temple heading for Atem's chambers where she could tell him the truth as soon as he got back.

As Kendra was making her way back to the palace from the temple she heard shouts from the guards and villagers.

"Kendra!" Atem called drawing her attention to him and away from the commotion in the village. She turned to see him walking swiftly to her.

"What's going on?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know much of the details yet, however one of the guards came back from the village and said how a strange woman on horse back was demanding to know if the princess of lower Egypt had passed through our lands" he said.

'Kendra's face paled at the news. It's now or never, I have to tell him before this lady does' she thought desperately trying to think of where to start.

"Atem, I have to tell you something" she started.

"Stop her! Keep her away from the palace!" voices sounded from close by.

"Not now Kendra, we'll talk after this matter has been dealt with" he stated.

"This is urgent Atem! I have to tell you now!" she said her voice shaking slightly.

"What is it that can be so urgent?" he asked facing her. Kendra's eyes were beginning to tear and her body was trembling.

"I'm not who you think I am…well I am who you think I am…I'm just not who you think I am" Kendra stuttered trying to form coherent thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" Atem asked confusion evident in his voice.

"Princess Neferteri must have passed through these lands! I demand to speak with the Pharaoh!" A female voice yelled furiously at a bunch of guard's right outside of the palace gates.

"Atem, I'm sorry" Kendra said, before breaking down into tears, her sobs racking her body.

"Kendra? What's brought this on? What's wrong?" Atem asked trying to comfort her.

"I'm…My name…I'm sorry…really…sorry" Kendra said in between sobs.

"Calm down, what's there to be sorry about?" Atem asked.

"Stop!" A guard yelled as the woman on horseback rode past them into the palace grounds.

"Seeing Neferteri sobbing next to Atem" she sped up; stopping in front of Atem and hopping off her horse.

"Princess, your father requires you to return home now, he has fallen ill and it is your duty to take his place once he has passed" the woman said stiffly with a tone of business heavily weighing on her words.

"Princess?" Atem asked looking up to the woman. She had long braided brown hair that fell to just about her mid back, piercing hazel eyes, and a demeanor of power and authority.

"Are you the pharaoh of this land then?" she asked.

"I am" Atem stated standing from Kendra's side.

"Forgive my intrusion Pharaoh. I am Sandra Ishwar the head of the guards of Lower Egypt. I must take princess Neferteri back home now" she said.

"You must be mistaken this is Kendra, not this princess you speak of" Atem said, half asking.

"This is Lady Kendra Neferteri Alansia, of Lower Egypt" Sandra stated.

Atem's eyes grew wide and looked down to Kendra's still crying form.

"Is this true?" he asked receiving only a nod from the woman he had come to know and trust.

"You lied to me all this time? And not only me, everyone here?" Atem asked again taking a step back from her. Another nod followed by many more tears.

"I'm so sorry Atem, I tried to tell you…I just hated being ruled by my title…I never meant to hurt you…or anyone. I was just trying to get away from the hypocrites of my family…I never meant for any of this to have happened" she cried.

Atem just looked at her shaking his head, before a hard angry mask took over his face.

"Sandra take Lady Neferteri home, she has over stayed her welcome here" Atem stated harshly before turning his back on the woman he had come to love.

Krissan was walking towards the palace gates from the stables in the back with Sakura when they saw Atem leaving Kendra on the floor in tears. Sakura recognized the stallion and its rider and left Krissan's side to tend to her master.

"Come now princess, you're fun has gone on long enough. It's time to go home" Sandra stated mounting her horse and waiting for Kendra to do the same.

Kendra was more broken than she had thought she would, it hurt a great deal more than she had anticipated it would.

She saw Krissan and waved a sorrowful goodbye, mouthing the words 'I'm sorry' before mounting Sakura and following after Sandra.

They rode out of the city and headed back to Lower Egypt.

'I'm such a fool' was Kendra's only thoughts as she hugged Sakura tightly.

A/N: there it is chapter 19. The story should be coming to an end soon. I'll try my best to finish the rest of this story before the March Break is over ok. Hope you all enjoyed it.


	20. Chapter 20: Home

A/N: Yeah a I know march break is over and I haven't even attempted to work on chapter 20, but I just have so much damn work to do. Anyways thanks to 'hound of drakness brother of cerberus' I was inspired to write more. Or more like prompted but either way I'm here and I'm typing.

Sandra led the way across the vast desert back towards Lower Egypt, Kendra sitting silently with a solemn expression on her face since they had left the city. Many times Sandra had attempted to start a conversation with Kendra but only succeeded in getting ignored.

Hours passed as they traveled; passing through small towns and villages under the hot Egyptian sun, until their city came into view just over the horizon. The sun was dipping lower in the western sky after its long journey from the east.

"Kendra!" a young man called happily as he ran to greet her at the city borders. He had short brown messy hair, pale green eyes and skin tanned the golden of the sand that surrounded them.

Kendra looked up, her sorrowful crimson eyes locking with the boy's shining green ones. He was about to say something but was stopped by Sandra.

"The princess must see her father. There will be plenty or time to fraternize with her later, Nikolas" she said her voice cold and firm. He nodded and bowed to Kendra before Sandra prompted her forward towards the palace.

Sandra dismounted her horse and waited for Kendra to do the same. She slid down off Sakura's back and turned hugging the black horse affectionately. "Go to the garden, I'll meet you there after finishing talking with my father" She whispered to Sakura who gave a quick nod and trotted of.

Kendra made her way up the palace steps and through the winding hallways towards her fathers' room. Pushing open the doors she shot a piercing glare at Sandra, who was taken aback by the show of hatred in her eyes.

Kendra walked into the room; she closed the door behind her before approaching her father.

"Father, you have fallen ill. Am I correct in saying that?" she asked her voice as firm as she could manage.

"Yes Neferteri, I have fallen ill. My time of ruling is almost to an end, and it is your turn to take my place as I had when my father died. I will see you in the afterlife my daughter once you have finished your rule. I trust you won't pit our lands into destruction with your foolish ideas of honor and respect. In this life, there is only power; he who holds the power holds the lives that Ra has given them rule over."

"Father I'm not like you; I will never be like you, and just as I stand here I feel no remorse for running away. I will not change my beliefs just to suit your idea of a perfect leader" she said emotionlessly.

Her father growled in frustration. "Why Ra, did you curse me with such a disobedient daughter who only brings me trouble? Neferteri you will do as I say, if you have no intention of ruling these lands properly then I shall have no choice but to assign you a pair bond1" he said harshly.

"I will not be tied to someone just because you say so father. You need me as an heir and I promise you that if you tie me to anyone I shall take my life with my own hands even now" she stated firmly and calmly.

Kendra's father was enraged at hearing her blatant statement of disregard for her own life. The fury raging within him was enough to send him into a fit.

"Get out! You are no daughter of mine!" He yelled. Kendra seemingly unfazed by her fathers' antics turned and headed for the door; pausing she turned around and looked at her still raging father.

"Don't expect me to come back" she stated simply to be met by her father bellowing for her to leave his chambers. She obliged and swiftly walked towards the garden where she knew Sakura would be patiently awaiting her.

"Sakura, he's such a fool" Kendra sighed as she stepped through two pillars into a garden filled with flowers and a beautiful fountain which stood at its centre.

Sakura walked towards Kendra and sat down next to the fountain waiting for her mistress to tell her what happened. When Kendra didn't offer any information Sakura prodded her softly with her snout, neighing anxiously.

"Oh sorry Sakura, you must want to know what happened right?" Kendra asked receiving a nod from the mare. "Well he started speaking about his time was coming and that I was going to have to rule, and then he said something about a pair bond for me; that's a laugh right there. When I refused him he got angry and threw a fit, yelling at me to get out. You know the normal stuff" she said stretching and plopping down next to Sakura on the ground.

'You just got back and you've already made him angry?' Sakura asked in disbelief. Kendra nodded smirking at Sakura's stressed out tone.

Kendra looked to the darkened sky and yawned. Stretching as she stood up she casually brushed her fingers through Sakura's mane before waving goodbye, and goodnight. Mumbling about the cloudy sky and how she couldn't see the stars Kendra made her way to her chambers.

After reaching her room, which she had been away from for months Kendra jumped on her bed falling into the soft plush-ness of the silken sheets and pillows that adorned it. After a few minutes of lying in silence she felt suddenly so very alone. Almost as if she was lost in a void of some sort. A couple of tears escaped her eyes, falling delecatly onto the sheets surrounding her.

With a sudden pang of remorse, Kendra was reduced to tears as she wept into her pillows. The salty water sinking into the cloth as the rain would sink into the parched desert soil.

And in the silence of the night, she cried tears of loss and regret.

A/N: Well there it is sorry it took so long. I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as I can. Don't forget, you can always send me encouragement or angry letters to prompt me into writing more if it seems as though I'm slacking off again.

1 A pair bond is basically a mate normally a husband who is of equal or higher stature than the heir to the thrown. The purpose of this arrangement is to ensure that the heir (normally a female) is to rule the land in the way of a cold distant democrative way.


	21. Chapter 21: Realizing

A/N: Yet another terribly long gap in my updates. Once again I find myself apologizing for procrastinating so much. I'm desperately trying to rekindle my creative writers' spirit, but everyone at school is just trying to squish it for more realistic ideas. Anyway if you're still reading my story after all the waiting I've made you do then I'm truly grateful, thank You.

"You mean she is the princess of Lower Egypt?" Isis asked in shock receiving a nod from Atem. "Well why didn't she tell us?" Isis asked.

"She said something about not wanting to be ruled by her title" Marik said walking into the room.

"Regardless of anything, she has deceived us all and now things will go back to the way they were before" Atem stated.

"Pharaoh, the city has changed for the better, surely you won't pit it into ruin because you wish to erase all memory of her," Isis said seriously.

"Hold your tongue Isis, you have become too candid with your words during her stay, you should mind what you say from now on."

Isis was about to reply when Seth frustrated with Atems' antics spoke up, "Damn it Atem, you've completely lost your mind! Has this girl really clouded your thoughts this much that you can't even think straight?"

"She lied, and there is no…" Atem was cut short by a glare from Seth.

"She never actually lied, did she? She told us her real name, even if it wasn't her first name. She said she came from Lower Egypt, didn't she?"

"Yes" Atem mumbled.

"Well if all she didn't do was tell you she was a princess then why are you acting so foolishly for?"

"But she should have told me, I wouldn't have treated her any differently than I did when she was here," Atem stated.

"Now who's the liar Atem? Is it Kendra? Is it the woman who came to get her? Is it me?" Seth said pausing.

"You very well know that if she was royalty everything from the moment she had arrived here would have been different. You would have met her by guards 'Kindly' escorting her to the palace, you being awed by her beauty but bored by yet another monarch visiting you. And she would have stayed the night and left without any hassle what so ever."

Atem was silent as he thought on his friends' words. It was true everything would have been different had he known she was royalty.

"So Pharaoh, what are you going to do?" Marik asked.

"All of you are dismissed" Atem stated. This statement caused everyone to become quite shocked due to its abruptness.

"You know, my Pharaoh, you might be able to hide the sadness with anger from everyone else. But your eyes show it in full" Isis whispered before leaving.

"Think about what you're doing Atem, even if for just a moment. Is she really that worthless to you, and are you really willing to giver her up without a fight?" Seth said seriously before he turned to leave.

"Pharaoh, now that everyone's gone I have a question for you. Do you love her?" Marik asked. Atem looked oddly at him before reality hit him (literally).

"Ow what was that for?" Atem asked rubbing his head where Marik had hit him.

"Then don't just stand around her you idiot, she's not going to wait for you forever," Marik said shoving Atem towards the door.

Atem took a deep breath and headed swiftly to the stables, where he mounted his stallion and took off from the palace.

Kendra sat up straight her face wet with tears and her skin pale. "What've I go to loose" she stated softly pulling a slim silver blade from beneath her bed and proceeded to slice into her wrists.

Blood began to seep from her flesh and soak into the sheets around her. Sad rivers of crimson pouring from split skin as she cried her pain away.

For she had nothing left to live for.

A/N: well there we go another chapter done. I'm thinking just two more chapters after this before this story is finished. I'll actually try to update soon. I'll write it on little post it notes and stick them all over the place so I won't forget.


	22. Chapter 22: Hopeless

A/N: For starters I want to apologize to all my readers, for dropping off the face of the earth for so long and neglecting all my stories. Especially this one as it's drawing to an end. I will be away for a lot of the summer but I'll be writing on my vacations so I'll have stuff to type up and post when I get back home. If you're still reading my stories after so long I want to thank you so much, it means a lot to me. Now without further delay here is the long awaited chapter 22.

'Sakura would be so disappointed in me if she saw me now; she'd probably through a fit and go trample my father for prompting this behavior' Kendra thought dully as her thoughts became distant. She began to loose focus as her surroundings blurred and warped. Her throat was dry and her lungs were as starved for air, as her heart was for blood. The liquid life that once pulsed through her veins stained the sheets she laid in, as her morbid resting place within the palace walls. 'I'm sorry Atem' she thought as consciousness left her.

Atem sped through the vast Egyptian desert towards Lower Egypt; the setting sun mockingly lingering at the horizon's edge before dying away below the distant western sands. Atem rode constantly through the desert stopping only for water on his journey. He passed many villages and cities, which all became a blur in his mind as he raced past them.

"Marik, have you seen the Pharaoh?" Isis asked approaching the tomb keeper.

"He's gone to Lower Egypt" Marik said purposely leaving out the details as a smile made its way to his face. Isis looked at him blankly for a moment before a smirk began to play on her features.

"I see, and what is our great Pharaoh doing there?" Isis asked

"I do believe Lady Kendra has stolen his heart, and he has gone to retrieve it" Marik replied chuckling to himself. "Either that or he has gone to retrieve her."

Isis nodded and bid Marik a good day as she set of to find Seth, and inform him of the recent news. 'He'll probably laugh his head off before getting discouraged that he has to take over watch of the lands in Pharaoh's absence' Isis thought as she made her way through the halls.

"Lady Kendra, your father wishes your presence," a guard announced as he knocked on her door. "Lady Kendra? Lady Kendra are you in there?" the guard called out upon receiving no answer. "Lady Kendra, I'm coming in," he announced while pushing the doors open slowly. Stepping through the threshold of the door the guard froze, he face became pale as he stared at the horrid sight before him. Kendra lay sprawled out on her bed, wrists slashed open, blood stained sheets, and sickeningly pale skin.

Shaking himself from his shock he back stepped into the hallway and surveyed the area, a middle aged woman was waking casually down the hall with a bundle of sheets in her arms.

"You there, fetch the High Priest and the Pharaoh!" he yelled desperately as she passed. Noticing the urgency in his voice the woman merely nodded before hurrying off somewhere.

Shortly after she returned with the High Priest in toe, however she hadn't managed to discover the whereabouts of the Pharaoh.

As the High Priest stepped by the guard into the room he was greeted with the same horrid sight and looked away to the side in grief at the sight of their only heir to the thrown lying in her own blood, which, by the looks of things had been self inflicted. He rushed to her side and quickly checked her responses. Her breathing was shallow and her pulse was weak and with every beat it seemed to be dying away just a little bit more.

Stepping back the High Priest closed his eyes and summoned the Mystical Elf.

"Great and benevolent spirit, please heal the princess. I beseech you to please save her," he prayed. The desperation in his voice was evident and before long a blinding blue light engulfed the area as a beautiful being, with long golden tresses and pale blue skin appeared to her invoker.

The Mystical Elf hovered over Kendra and soon Kendra was enveloped in the same warm blue glow that the being had emerged from. Her wounds stopped bleeding and the severed flesh drew together before sealing up as if they had never been. Kendra's veins were replenished with the blood she had lost yet a frown came across the Elf's face as she turned to the High Priest, the blue glow surrounding Kendra slowly dissipating.

"No matter if one is healed, she will not recover lest she wishes to recover. If she has no will to live, she will be dead even if she were to be healed. Her body is healed, though her skin is cold and pale. She will not recover as she is now, however, this is all I can do for her," the Mystical Elf said solemnly before fading from view.

The High Priest bowed his head thanking the Mystical Elf for her services before looking towards Kendra's motionless form. He once again walked over to her side and checked her responses. Her breathing was soft, her pulse was even though slow, and she was completely unresponsive to any outside interaction.

"Ra, where is Pharaoh when his only daughter is in such a state," the High Priest asked before bidding the guard and the servant lady who had been present the entire time to search for the Pharaoh and inform him of his daughter's condition. The two nodded before heading off in opposite directions in search of the suddenly illusive pharaoh.

Atem neared the main city of Lower Egypt where the palace was located, and as it came into sight his mind was filled with doubt and questions on whether she would be happy to see him or if he would be sent home without being allowed to speak with her upon her request. As he entered the city a young man jumped down in front of him.

Suspicious green eyes met Atem's determined amethyst gaze.

"Who are you stranger?" Nikolas asked. Despite it being his job Nikolas was highly curious and slightly suspicious of the man in front of him who was ordained in royal clothing. Also the fact that Kendra and Sandra had returned not a good day prior to his arrival was an intriguing connection which causes his sudden appearance before Atem which blocked his way to the palace.

"I'm in a hurry boy so if you would please move," Atem said his voice holding frustration and slight annoyance.

"I'm sorry stranger but it's my job to see to it that foreigners who mean to cause trouble aren't allowed into the city," Nikolas stated firmly not willing to move before he god an answer out of the man before him.

"I am Atem, Pharaoh of Central Egypt, and I am here on private business if you would please move out of my way, I have to get to the palace." Atem stated quickly in hopes that the boy before him would press no further and allow him to pass.

"Pharaoh? Oh please forgive me." Nikolas said stepping to the side and bowing to Atem, who simply nodded in acknowledgement before hastily making his way to the palace.

Nikolas looked after the Pharaoh and shook his head, 'so Kendra you were there the whole time,' he thought smirking as he assumed she wouldn't have told anyone that she was royalty. He knew her for years and had been her partner in crime many times as she was a child, and he knew very well her hatred of being ruled by her title and royal stature. "Kendra you better tell me everything when we meet up later," Nikolas said, his head inclined to the sky above.

Atem entered the palace gates and dismounted his horse as he made his way into the palace. Expecting to see a worn old man atop the thrown with subjects speaking with him and his daughter at his right hand he was a bit shocked to see that there was no one in the front chamber, save for a guard by a far doorway which seemed to lead outside.

Looking around Atem became even more frustrated that no one seemed to be around. He was about to walk over and ask the guard where he could find the Pharaoh or Kendra or anyone for that matter, until a servant woman looking quite discouraged sped into the chamber looking around desperately.

"Miss, if I could just have a moment of your time," Atem asked. The woman turned to him and was about to speak when she recognized him as royalty, due to his clothing.

"Yes sir, what is it you wish of me?" She asked bowing her respects.

"Where might I find the Pharaoh?" He asked.

"Truth be told young sir, I can' find the Pharaoh anywhere and I've been searching for quite a while. This also isn't the best of times, when he is found there's a bit of a crisis he has to deal with before speaking with anyone so if you'd like I could prepare a room for you until he can see you, or If you can come back later or tomorrow," she said stating several options.

"It's alright, if you can't find the Pharaoh I actually came to see Kendra, is it possible that I can see her?" Atem asked then felt a pang of worry as the woman's face went pale.

"I'm sorry sir, that isn't at all possible," she said stiffly.

"Why? Where is she?" Atem asked desperately.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't…" Atem cut her off, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

"Where is she?" He asked again.

"Lady Kendra is ill and can't see anyone right now. I'm sorry sir but I have to go now," the woman said bowing and rushing off before Atem could stop her.

"Ill? What could have happened in a day to cause her to become ill?" Atem asked himself and began to pace. 'Could that have been just an excuse? No the lady's expression was too real to be a cover of Kendra just not wanting to see anyone. Maybe she had an argument with her father, she had said they had many disagreements before, but then where could her father be? If she's ill he should be by her side, but the servant knew where Kendra was but not where the Pharaoh was, meaning he wasn't with her. Is it possible that he has yet to find out that his daughter is ill?' Atem wondered as he paced in the front chamber.

"You there, what business do you have here?" The guard who had been standing at the far doorway asked as he approached.

"I am Pharaoh Atem of Central Egypt, and I have come to see Princess Kendra," Atem said in a reserved tone that most monarchs carried for formal business. The guard looked at Atem skeptically a moment before turning to the doorway in which the servant lady had fled through.

"Follow me, I'll take you to her chambers," the guard said beginning to walk away. Atem looked after him a moment questionably. 'It's possibly that he isn't aware the Kendra is ill,' Atem thought as he followed quickly after the man before him.

"She what?" Pharaoh asked in shock to the guard who had found her daughter in the first place.

"I'm sorry sir, but I think it best you go be with her," the guard suggested to the Pharaoh who had began fuming at the news he had gotten, yet made no move to get up of the courtyard bench he was currently sitting on. The Pharaoh looked as though he were to explode at any given moment into a series of hysterics

"She is in her chambers, correct?" the Pharaoh asked receiving a nod in response. Standing the Pharaoh swiftly made his way through the halls towards his daughter's room, his face holding neither fear nor sorrow, just a seemingly annullable anger.

As Atem made his way to Kendra's room in pursuit of the guard, Kendra's father made his way to her chambers from a different part of the palace. The two wove through the halls until at last they arrived at Kendra's door simultaneously.

"Pharaoh Atem? What are you doing here?" Kendra's father asked in shock before he thought about his daughter's recent disappearing act and then the fact that he was standing outside of his daughter's room.

"If she has caused any problems for you, I apologize in her stead as I do believe she is incapable of doing so her self right now," Kendra's father said bowing his apologies to whatever his daughter could have possibly done.

"No, no sir, you've got it all wrong. It is I who have come to apologize to her." Atem stated.

The Pharaoh looked at Atem skeptically, "now, what would you have to apologize for, and to her of all people?" he asked.

"Forgive me Pharaoh, I've fallen in love with your daughter," Atem stated swiftly while bowing.

"My daughter? You've got to be mistaken, if you'd want anything to do with that girl, she's reckless and uncultivated. She refuses to listen to me, so what could you possibly see in her?" Pharaoh asked. The way he spoke about his own daughter shocked Atem completely. If anything was to happen he didn't expect that to have been it.

"Well in any case, the foolish girl is probably going to die shortly if she isn't dead already," Pharaoh stated dully before Atem could reply to his previous questions. Shock and disbelief wrote itself across Atem's face as he tried to comprehend what was just said to him.

"If you still want to see her then be my guest however it probably won't be the most pleasant of sights," Pharaoh said turning and entering his daughter's room and leaving a stunned Atem to stare after him.


	23. Chapter 23: Cruelty and Hatred

Atem stood stupefied as he looked towards the open chamber doors of the woman he had come to love. Unable to comprehend what Pharaoh had said about Kendra dying, Atem remained frozen to his spot while trying to sort things out in his mind.

'It had been just about two days ago that we had been together, she was by my side laughing and smiling. She was there with me interacting with my people and subjects with such energy and vigor for life. How is it at all possible that she could have fallen ill and already be on her deathbed in that short amount of time; it's just not plausible,' Atem thought as his eyes began to glisten with unshed tears.

Atem was still unable to venture forward to the room, let alone pass into it, as he knew that regardless of her surroundings, she would look withered and pale. His imagination began to steal away his thoughts, showing him the memories of Kendra's limp body after the attack in the desert where she had been poisoned. The sickeningly pale skin, her feverish temperature and her shallow and raged breathing painted itself across his mind.

Hesitantly he made his way to her chamber doorway, unsure whether he was ready to see what lay just beyond its boundaries but resolved that he didn't want his mind wandering over the many possibilities of her illness and the state she could be in.

Taking a deep breath and rubbing at the tears that were threatening to fall Atem stepped past the threshold and into her room, where the sight he saw before him was anything but what he had expected. The woman he had come to love lay sickeningly pale amidst blood stained silken sheets. Noting a slim blade that laid in the folds of the sheets, Atem presumed that the illness the servant lady earlier had mentioned was just a cover up for the real fact; that Kendra had attempted and possibly succeeded in taking her own life.

"When do you expect her to die?" Pharaoh asked the man in robes, whom Atem could only presume to be the High Priest.

"It's uncertain when her body will finally give out, but with the state she's currently in and having no will to recover then the chances are that she probably won't last more than tonight," he said solemnly.

"Well then, see to it hat we find the next inline to the thrown for when I pass away. Make sure it's either a male of a compliant female. We should begin making preparations for their inheritance of the throne, and train them for the position as soon as possible. I'm not going to last much longer myself, and this girl has taken herself from the position with little effort at all, so we best be as prepared as is feasible," Pharaoh stated firmly seemingly taking into account the soon to be dead heir to the throne and his dwindling lifespan.

"Pharaoh, with all due respect, shouldn't you take the time you have left and spend it with your daughter; at least trying to get her to respond. We can deal with the all of this after…" the High Priest was cut off as Pharaoh gave him a sharp look stating his disapproval of what he was inciting.

"Reki, don't even start with that nonsense. The kingdom comes first, and I have little time left myself, so to ensure that the empire doesn't crumble with the lack of a proper leader we must make preparations while we can. I will not be the weak link which brings about the end of our great empire just because Neferteri is dying. If the selfish girl had only thought about how much trouble this stunt would be causing me, maybe she'd reconsider trying to murder her self. I mean, if she ever thought of anyone but her self and her foolish ideas then maybe we would have some sort of revelation. But who am I kidding? That girl is the most stubborn and unruly creature I've ever managed to lay my eyes upon, and once she'd dead then maybe my soul will finally be able to rest in peace, free from the troubles she constantly causes me." Pharaoh ranted angrily, while glaring hatred towards his bedridden daughter.

The High Priest, now identified as Reki shook his head shamefully in response to Pharaoh's outburst as her bowed his apologies for angering Pharaoh. Reki then left the room to take care of the business he had been instructed to deal with.

Atem was at a loss for words, upon hearing the disrespectful and cruel way in which the Pharaoh had spoken about his daughter.

"Pharaoh, where is Kendra's mother?" Atem asked. The question had been bothering him for a short while as he figured that her mother couldn't possibly be as terrible as her father, and thus would be supportive of Kendra and be trying to rouse her from her unresponsive state. Despite this allusion, the only people in the room were Atem, Pharaoh, a guard, and a servant lady.

"My wife has long since died, it's probably this girl's fault too," Pharaoh stated gesturing towards Kendra. "At that time I had taken my daughter with me to safety at the top of a ridge overlooking the palace. She had been my little girl then, such a sweet and compliant young thing with manners, maturity, and understanding far beyond her years. She was born of my wife and in essence they were one in the same. However my blissful thoughts regarding my daughter were short lived, upon discovering from a guard that my wife had foolishly sacrificed her self in order to get Neferteri to the safety of his watch, I realized that had she not been there my wife would have survived, therefore it was her fault. I could have handled it if Neferteri had grown up to be the same compliant girl of her youth; however she grew up with a vast array of preposterous ideas; saying things and claiming I had been the one to tell her such things as a child. I couldn't care for the thing that caused my wife's death and as she holds such similarities with my wife she was the dark shadow of painful reminder to what I lost; what she caused me to loose. How could I possibly gain any peace of mind while the cause of my wife's death was alive. Despite her faults I still tried to teach her and bring her up like a proper monarch should be, but the imprudent girl refused to listen to me and became the thorn in my side. I'm hoping this is the end of her, once I'm rid of her maybe my wife's spirit will be able to rest in peace at Neferteri's passing into the afterlife where she undoubtedly will be condemned for causing her own mother's death." Pharaoh spat venomously.

"How can you just stand there, with you daughter dying and talk about her in such a reprehensible way, as though she is some sort of a plague on your life?" Atem asked in disbelief.

"Son you're lucky she's dying for had she woven herself into the pattern of your life you would feel nothing but grief and regret in the following years," Pharaoh said.

"Stop talking about her in that way!" Atem yelled completely agitated. "She is your daughter, have you no shame? The poor girl is on her deathbed and all you can do is stand there hating her. Your wife didn't die because Kendra is a plague or a curse or whatever you think she is. She died because she loved her daughter, that daughter which she undoubtedly took great pains in bringing into this world, and wanted her to have a happy life and presumed that as her father you'd be there as her guiding hand and protector. You shame yourself, Kendra and your wife's memory with this anger and hatred you feel. I'm sure your wife would be disappointed if she saw the way you are now," Atem stated shaking his head in disapproval.

"Pharaoh Atem; if you would excuse me, I have preparations to take care off. Once you are ready I wish you to leave my lands, as of now you've outstayed your welcome here; however I will not force you to leave before my daughter's death." Pharaoh stated coldly before heading to the door. The guard and servant woman still stood in the room, however they were shamefully watching their Pharaoh's outright display of hatred towards the girl who had been a blazing fire of energy, and had loved and been loved by all those in the land for her beauty and wisdom.

"I believe you two have work to be done, so leave Atem to his mourning." Pharaoh stated and watched as the two bowed and hurried from the room. Pausing at the threshold to the room Pharaoh turned to Atem who was looking at him as he made his way from the room.

"Once she's dead, you'll no longer have to be plagued by her silly delusions and will be able to return to your normal life. I will not hold her influence against your character." Upon saying this Pharaoh left the room, which now only held Atem and Kendra's motionless body.

A/N: Ok the more I write about Kendra's father, the more I hate and pity him. I guess it's my fault for making him seem so…cruel, but it's his fault I swear the interactions between Atem and Pharaoh in this chapter seemed to write itself after I had the initial idea down. I like the way the overall ideas of this chapter came out however I'm not satisfied with my writing skills, I feel that I could have made it seem so much more realistic if only I had built up Pharaoh's character a bit before the confrontation.


	24. Chapter 24: Memories

"Kendra, it's me Atem I wanted to talk to you and apologize about before, so please wake up" he said taking her cold hand into his, stroking it gently as he spoke.  
'Who am I kidding, she's not going to wake up just because I'm here, no one could wake her, so who am I to succeed after having caused her so much pain' Atem thought as his gaze fell to the floor in defeat.

"Kendra, I know you may not believe me after what has happened but I love you. If you can here me, I want you to know just how much I love you. You're a strong girl and the world isn't ready to loose you yet...I'm not ready to loose you yet" Atem said as he looked back at her, reaching out he gently brushed a few locks of hair from her face. A drop of salty liquid landed on his outstretched arm, only then did he realize that he was crying. Leaning over, Atem hugged Kendra's motionless body to him as tears streamed down his face.

"Kendra I love you, please wake up" he mumbled over and over for what seemed like hours. After weeping over her cold body Atem's crying ceased with a firm resolve wake her. Standing from his position he closed his eyes tapping into the power of the millennium puzzle which hung about his neck, upon opening his eyes he found himself in a garden with a single white alabaster bench sitting at its center, on the bench sat a beautiful woman and a child who could have been no older than five years old.

The events that followed progressed through the young girl being torn from her mother by a guard and taken away screaming for her mother. A man clad in all black slit her mother's throat a devilish gleam in his eyes as he went to follow the guard who was now rushing away with the crying girl in his arms.  
Not a moment later did Atem witness the Pharaoh of lower Egypt holding the crying child whilst looking at the destruction which had become of the palace.  
"Kendra" her name fell from his lips hoarsely as he thought of how dreadful it must have been to have been ripped away from her mother like that. His heart ached for the girl. The scene shifted and Atem now saw a older Kendra dressed in a simple white gown looking at her reflection in a small pond.

Her eyes were hollow and full of longing as her delicate fingers traced the water's surface, causing ripples to shatter its previous stillness.  
"So beautiful yet so easily broken" Kendra whispered as she gazed through the ripples. "A flower is very fragile mi lady" a woman, presumably the chamber maid, said smiling at the young girl.  
"Ah true but many flowers, like roses have thorns in which to protect their beauty" Pharaoh said as he entered the garden.  
"Thorns? Surely father those small thorns won't protect the flower, all that need be done is remove them" Kendra said.  
"Yes that is true but the true thing that protects the beauty of the flower isn't it's thorns, but its master. It grows beautiful to please its master and earn praise, the master cares and tends to it and undoubtedly protects it as he had put so much love into making her beautiful" Pharaoh said smiling at his daughter.  
"But still those flowers fade, and the master sadened, is he not?" Kendras asked.  
"Yes, those flowers still fade, their beauty extinguished from the world, and though the master strived to protect them he at least ensured their breif moment in the grace of the sun, proudly displaying its beauty for all to see. The sadness doesn't stay though, as the memories remain vivid for the master" Pharaoh said.  
"Mother faded too fast, her beauty wasn't protected as it should have been" Kendra muttered sadly, "and those thorns did nothing to save her"  
"Your mother's thorns were used to save her precious flower, whose thorns hadn't grown yet, and petals hadn't unfurled" Pharaoh said running his fingers through his daughter's hair affectionately.

"How did he become so hostile against her, surely he'd loved her then" Atem said to himself as he watched the scene change to that of an even older Kendra, her hair braided loosely, she sported simple silk pants and a vest. She was climbing over the edge of a balcony sliding down onto the roof top below, she gracefully ran across them to the outer palace walls where she scaled down and landed gracefully in the market. Smiling and greeting people as she passed Kendra made her way to a small house and knocked on the door, for a young man to open.

"Princess!" he exclaimed in shock.  
"Nikolas, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Kendra? I swear, one of these days I'm going to knock you into the Nile" Kendra scolded a pout affixing itself to her face.  
"Again you mean" Nikolas said grinning, "knock me into the nile again" he said to calrify his statement for the confused look in which she had given him.  
Kendra laughed and followed him into his house. Though in the past Atem couldn't help to feel some jealousy to their encounter, she had snuck out of the palace to be with this boy.  
"How's your mother?" Kendra asked as she glanced around the house taking in the fact that they were alone.  
"She's feeling much better now, thanks to you. Right now she's taking Kiri for a walk out to the gardens" Nikolas said smiling "They should have waited for me, I want to go too" Kendra said pouting only to get bonked on the head by a grinning Nikolas.  
"They didn't know you were coming otherwise I'm sure they would have waited" Nikolas said "I know but still" Kendra said sticking her tongue out defiantly. Nikolas mirrored her by sticking his tongue out, they both glared at each other before bursting into laughter.  
"Nikolas, I hear your training starts tomorrow" Kendra said her tone suddenly sombre.  
"Yeah, I'm going to be a part of the royal guard and I'll be able to protect you and everything else in this place that I cherish" Nikolas said reassuringly.  
"It's dangerous you know" Kendra said her gaze falling the the floor.  
"So is being a female monarch, and heir to the throne" Nikolas said "Yeah but I have no choice in that, you don't have to go looking for trouble" Kendra said "Trouble will find me wherever I go. It has a way of finding people when they least expect it, at least this way I'll be able to fight it" Nikolas said "But with would-be assassins, rival nations and rebel uprisings...there's no way, I won't allow it" Kendra said eyes meeting his "I'm going to start my training whether you approve or not" Nikolas said "Is there nothing I can do?" Kendra asked looking rather hopeless.

"Of course there's something you can do. Become a great leader who everyone adores and admires so that there will be no assassins, rebellions and rival nations will be trying to better themselves as opposed to eliminating you. And when you succeed we can sit on the palace walls without a care in the world and by then I'll be a strapping young soldier with a sword at my side wherever I go and no need to use it" Nikolas said laughing at his last statement. Kendra stared at him for a moment before a broad smile broke out on her features and she nodded.  
"Why of course I'll be a leader like that, but until then you make sure and don't get yourself killed" Kendra said seriously.  
"Princess I do believe it's time you should be heading back to the palace, your father may go into hysterics if he goes to fetch you and your chambers don't contain you" Nikolas said pointing to the door in an regal manner causing Kendra to laugh.  
"Yes my good sir, I do believe you are correct, as of late my father has been quite adamant about me being where I'm supposed to be when I'm supposed to be" Kendra said causing Nikolas to laugh as he shook his head and opened the door for her gesturing for her to get going.  
"Nik I'm serious. Don't die" Kendra said locking eyes with his for a moment.  
"Of course Princess, I could never disobey an order from you" Nikolas said "now go" he said giving her a little nudge out the door. Kendra gave a small wave as she ran off into the city, her destination the palace.

Atem sighed as his jealousy abated and spilled into the next of Kendra's recollections. Kendra seemed to be a year older and she was brought in escorted by two guards to stand before her father.  
"Neferteri, you deliberately disobeyed me. I specifically said not to leave the palace and where do I find you? Gallivanting around like some street urchin" Pharaoh said.  
"Well technically you didn't even find me, these nice guards found me" Kendra said no hint of humour in her voice.  
"Do you delight in making me worry about you?" Pharaoh asked.  
"Do you even worry about me, or is it your reputation you worry about?" Kendra asked tone flat.  
"You aren't a child anymore Neferteri. It's time you stopped acting like one and begin preparing yourself for successing the throne. You have been neglecting your lessons in order to play with peasants in the streets, that is no way for a princess to behave" Pharaoh said.  
"I'll stop acting like a child when you stop treating me like one. Father I've done all my studies, I know the lessons better than the teachers you've employed. You just don't wish me to associate freely with the people, OUR people. They're not just peasants father" Kendra said.  
"How dare you speak to me with such disrespect" Pharaoh said "Unlike you father my respect is given to those who deserve it" Kendra stated.  
"That's it, to your chambers now! Don't so much as think of setting foot outside them else you'll see how little respect I deserve in full" Pharaoh said. Kendra huffed and stormed out of the room towards her chambers.Atem cringed at the argument and his thoughts glazed over how Kendra had met him, a disillusioned Pharaoh believing his people who were un turmoil were fine the way the were.

Atem followed to see Kendra punching pillows in her room making him chuckle a bit despite himself. The proud and sophisticated woman he'd come to know had a pout set upon her face as she punched pillows in her attempts at sating her frustrations.  
"Why won't he see reason, where did those ideals that he and my mother once shared go?" Kendra yelled as she let her hands fall to her sides.  
"Oh he just makes me so mad sometimes!" Kendra yelled standing on her bed only to get her feet tangled in the sheets and fall to the side, knocking a vase over as she did so. Atem rushed to her side only to realize that he could do nothing for the Kendra in her memories. Kendra sat up hand bleeding from the broken vase and looked at the blood as it slowly trailed down her arm. She looked to the broken fragments of the vase lying beside her and grasped one in her hand it's jagged edges digging into her flesh as her grip tightened on it.

"Kendra don't do this to yourself" Atem begged as he watched her drag the bloody fragment across her wrist. A knock was heard at the door and Kendra quickly hid the shard in a box on her night stand and brushed herself off. The chamber maid entered and looked at the mess Kendra had gotten herself into and quickly went about wrapping her wounds, assuming that it had been an accident, a result of falling off the bed and not self-inflicted. Atem shut his eyes and when he opened them he was back in his palace, Kendra was tending her horse whilst a smiling Krissan sat a top Sakura's back grooming her mane.

"Kendra, you'll stay here with me right?" Krissan asked.  
"Well I have duties elsewhere but I'll try to come and visit again" Kendra said.  
"But don't you like it here?" Krissan asked.  
"Of course I do, everyone has been great to me" Kendra said.  
"Then why can't you stay here, come back after you've finished with your duties. I'm sure the Pharaoh won't mind" Krissan said with pleading eyes.  
"Krissan, I can't tell you why but I have a life bound commitment back home and even if I could up and abandon all my responsibilities I could never abandon all those of whom I cherish. My father is a stubborn man but I love him, I love him so much even despite how hard-headed he may act at times. I have friends who are very dear to me that I wouldn't dream of leaving. You have become a very good friend of mine and I'll hold you close to my heart always but you have to understand, this isn't my home" Kendra said.  
"I understand, but can you at least try to visit. Even if not for my sake, Pharaoh Atem has changed so drastically under your influence and he cares about you. Wouldn't you consider-" Krissan was cut off by a hug from Kendra.  
"I love you so much, don't let my last memory of you be a sorrowful one. We meet many people on this road of life, we'll meet friends, rivals, enemies and lovers all along the same road but meeting doesn't come alone, for wherever meeting goes, parting is sure to follow. And no matter how far we may go along our own paths, our memories are what bind us, our memories are the threads that keep us close even when we're moons apart" Kendra said smiling as she tightened her embrace before looking down at Krissan who was smiling through her tears.  
"I'll make sure to remember you Kendra, I'll make sure to remember until you come back to make more memories with me" Krissan said and then hugged Sakura "you too Sakura" she mumbled into Sakura's mane.

Atem smiled as he witnessed the memory as it faded into another one of Kendra standing before an apparition from the shadow realm once again in his palace which made him curious as he watched the scene unfold.  
"What ails you my child?" Tsuki asked in a motherly tone. "I ran away from home again, posed as a commoner, fought palace guards, acted as a sister to a young servant child, fell in love with the Pharaoh of middle Egypt, haven't reached north Egypt yet, I don't want to leave Atem and Krissan, and did I mention I fell in love with the Pharaoh!" Kendra asked in dismay "Worse of them all, they know me for me; but they don't know who I am"  
Atem's heart lifted as he heard of Kendra's love for him and wondered where the conversation would lead but the memory faded into one of Kendra in the Temple of Ra praying.

"Oh great and powerful Ra, Lord of our lives, creator of this world and the next; I beg you to please forgive my selfishness and allow me to tell Atem the truth without the fear of him hating me. I know that whatever is the outcome is my own fault and I shall not curse you for it. I beg you for the courage and strength to tell him the truth and move on" she said. the memory quickly progressed and Atem recognized it as the day the guard had come to retrieve Kendra.

"This is Lady Kendra Neferteri Alansia, of Lower Egypt" Sandra stated. Atem's eyes grew wide and looked down to Kendra's still crying form.  
"Is this true?" he asked receiving only a nod from the woman he had come to know and trust.  
"You lied to me all this time? And not only me, everyone here?" Atem asked again taking a step back from her. Another nod followed by many more tears.  
"I'm so sorry Atem, I tried to tell you...I just hated being ruled by my title...I never meant to hurt you...or anyone. I was just trying to get away from the hypocrites of my family...I never meant for any of this to have happened" she cried.

Atem's heart wretched as he looked at himself turn his back on Kendra in hatred "Sandra take Lady Neferteri home, she has over stayed her welcome here" his words echoed in his head long after he'd heard them in the memory.  
"Why did I say that to her, how could I have done that to her" Atem cursed himself as he faded into Kendra's next memory.

"Get out! You are no daughter of mine!" He yelled. Kendra seemingly unfazed by her fathers antics turned and headed for the door; pausing she turned around and looked at her still raging father.  
"Don't expect me to come back" she stated simply to be met by her father bellowing for her to leave his chambers. The memory instantly shifted to that of Kendra her face wet with tears and her skin pale. "What've I go to loose" she stated softly pulling a slim silver blade from beneath her bed and proceeded to slice into her wrists. Blood began to seep from her flesh and soak into the sheets around her.  
Atem's stomach churned with self loathing as he watched the woman he loved drag a blade across her delicate skin blood spilling from the parted flesh in unending rivulets of sorrow. The memories ended as Atem pulled himself out of her mind tears once again flowing down his cheeks.

"It's my fault" he whispered "I'm so sorry Kendra...so very sorry."

* * *

A/N: I'm truly sorry again for my lengthy absence and I want to thank all the readers who've waited for my story for this long.  
I know that the Millennium Key is the one which opens ones mind to others, however I couldn't think of a way to sensibly write Shade into the story.

You know I have been scarcely updating on fanfiction. I've been so lacking in the motivation area starting stories left right and centre and leaving them all haphazard and even though it's summer I just can't seem to finish and upload any chapters. I thought for sure this story was going to be left unfinished but then I read over the reviews I had gotten and I was so happy that people liked my story and that they were actually waiting to see more from my it that I upped and wrote out this chapter, it took me a while to get back into the swing of things but I think I've managed to continue the story how I would have wanted to since the last time I updated. Now that I've gotten this chapter out I'll set to work working on the next chapter. I don't know how soon I can get it out but When I read over your reviews I get really inspired to continue writing and I just wanted to thank you all for sticking in there with me for all this time.


End file.
